I'm too old for this!
by JDS62
Summary: I had too choose just before the murders to move to Inaba, students start to disappear and a blue haired kid has started accusing me of being the culprit, I just can't catch a break. Persona 4 SI. DEAD! If you want it PM me and I'll give your work a quick read and let you know, so you can adopt it!
1. So it begins!

I don't own the persona series or anything else I reference I only own my OCs!

The main OC I am using will appear in another person's Fic but I said he can use it so don't worry!

Author's notes: Hello there I was thinking of starting my own persona story to get me out of my writer's block on Lone wolf, I don't plan on this being a typical Fan fic… as if there ever is one.

I will probably make this one of the older protagonists for a persona anything, apart from this whole Nix thing that I really don't get…

This will have the same sense of humour and bullshit that goes into Lone wolf so if you didn't like that, in which case fuck you, you definitely won't like this.

Now that I have scared most of you off enjoy!

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them.

.

**Prologue: so it begins**

As I step off the plane from Heathrow a single thought hit me, "It's even fucking colder here than England!" I hurry down the tunnel linking the plane to the arrivals area of Tottori airport in Chugoku Japan, I have gone all this way for a job I must be off my nut, as I pass through security and passport control, "Not as bad as British airports" I muse, to get my luggage.

As I exit the terminal after having my bag rescanned "Because I clearly acquired a kilo of cocaine on a Ryan air flight, they nearly started charging people for the toilet!" I exit the airport and look for the cab to get me to my destination Inaba somewhere to the southwest, this town must be tiny as I couldn't find it on any map.

As I look around the exit I find the sign with my name on it, Jonathan Wesson, what else was on it I wasn't so happy about, British guy? "I take it they meant that as a joke?" I walk up to the person holding the sign, "I think you're looking for me if you're going to Inaba?" I ask him he just nods and gestures behind him. After my luggage had been loaded into the cab and I had gotten in we started the long trip there.

"I have to tell you it will take a few hours to get there, they have paid in advance so there is no need for you to worry about paying." The cabby tells me, I sigh with relief that would have been an expense I couldn't afford. "Get some rest there isn't really anything else to do till we get there." He tells me with a shrug.

"Thanks, I may as well." I tell him before making myself comfortable in the seat, not an easy thing for a 6" tall man to do in a small Taxi. I usually don't travel in a car that well, but as soon as I closed my eyes I was out like a light.

**?-?-?**

"Welcome to the velvet room." …that doesn't sound like the Cabbie…I slowly open my eyes and see a short man, in a formal suit, with bloodshot eyes and a nose that makes a toucan's beak look small, he was also bald on top with only hair around the sides of his head. "I see you have awakened, my name is Igor, I must say it is strange to have two guests in the velvet room at the same time." After saying that he shrugs and produces a deck of cards.

"Wait a fucking minute where the hell am I, I was in a cab a moment ago!" I shout at Igor slamming my hands on the table.

He knots his fingers together resting his chin on his thumbs, "You still are we have brought you here within your dreams, but I warn you any pain you experience here will affect you in the real world." His eyes seem to flash in warning here but he then smiles even wider. "It is good that you have such fire though our other guest seemed a little apathetic, but then you are nearly ten years older than him. Now what is your name?"

I give him a look that screams seriously, *Sigh* "Jonathan D Wesson" I may as well get this over with…

"Now tell me Mr. Wesson do you believe in Fortune telling?" Igor says after dealing out three cards.

"That is what the build-up was for? Seriously?" I tell him after sighing disappointedly, he just cocks an Eyebrow and the first card turns over.

"The Emperor reversed this means a distain for authority or a rebellion against convention, this is in your immediate future." Igor says, seeing as I am going to Inaba for a dig and to work as a TA on the side this isn't good.

"Ok Akbar, what next a change in my future?" I really can't be bothered to be civil over this. He flips another card.

"The Justice card in the upright position, this means that you will enter into a contract of sorts though not of the sort you were expecting." Igor says smiling even wider.

"I am going there for a job, so could you be any more vague?" He flips the final card and snickers.

"The Judgment card in the upright position, you will awaken to your true potential and you will find both joy and sorrow from it." Igor says still snickering, "You will rebel against the conventions that were placed on you leading you to enter a contract of sorts that will lead you to find your true potential, this is a much clearer future than our other guests but…" He deals and flips over a final card "The moon reversed you will do all this in a cloud of doubt, you need others to see this through with you."

I couldn't hold my laugher any longer, "Hahahaha, Igor you should take up comedy you really should. I no more believe this crap than I do in the tooth fairy or Easter bunny. Just put me back where you found me." I cross my arms after I had stopped laughing.

Igor just sighs "I will call on you again and I will have two people to introduce to you that will help keep you on your journey…" Igor says before smiling again "Now it is time for you to go back to your own world." As Igor said this the room starts to get darker and darker.

**Outside my house in Inaba**

"Mr Wesson it's time for you to wake up were there!" The Cabbie says shaking my arm to wake me up. I groggily get out of the Taxi, great its raining, hurry with my luggauge over to the front door and unlock it.

Just as I was about to go in someone hurries out of their front door and shouts a quick welcome to the neighbourhood and heads off somewhere in their car, I shrug turn to the Cabbie and say "thanks mate." Before giving him a 2 pound coin and heading into the house shutting my door behind me.

As I look around I see that the people at the site had let the movers in to drop of the boxes, I would start setting that all up tomorrow, for now I just need to: find the mattress make sure it is laying on the floor, set my alarm so that I can get to my first day at this school and sleep.

**The next morning: Around 6AM**

"Why do schools start so early here?" I mutter to myself as I get out of the shower and dry myself. As I trudge over to the mirror I wipe the moisture of the mirror, and check my reflection bleary eyed: greying brown hair slicked back from water; a slowly thickening beard, I will have to trim again soon; dark blue eyes, I hate my long lashes though; even though my face was flushed from the heat of the shower I was still pale; my Lithe frame was slowing filling in with muscle mass.

I return to my room and get dressed into a blood red shirt and a dark grey suit, trousers and jacket as well as shoes. "Time to get a move on…" I leave the house and hurry to the school, Yasogami High.

**Yasogami High: 7AM**

"I take it that you are the new Teaching assistant, you have our condolences on who we have set you with, and also we would like you to take over from Mrs. Kimiko Sofue as she has gone on maternity leave." The Principle said to me as I sat in his office.

He handed me a slip of paper: You will abide by all actions you shall take... "Is this the normal contract?" I ask him he just nods, I sign.

"You will be working with Kinshiro Morooka, he will demand you call him Mr. Morooka. You will be working primarily in Classroom 2-2, I wish you the best of luck…" The Principle said before leading me out of his office.

I head down to the teachers office to find the person I would be working with. As I enter the room I ask "Is Kinshiro Morooka here?" I see a man that looks even stranger than Igor, I didn't think that was possible. He had buckteeth that made Bugs Bunny's looks small, a comb over and a blue suit with a yellow shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouts, clearly not a nice person.

"I'm the new TA, Jonathan Wesson, pleasure to meet you." I say as I offer him my hand.

*Tch* "I am Mr. Morooka and you will refer to me as such!" He shouts ignoring my hand, I could feel the vein in my temple throbbing.

"Then you can call me Dr Wesson, as I hold a doctorate." I say with contempt in my voice, since I was a teenager I had a distain for authority I considered beneath me that didn't go down well at school.

All the other teachers snickered but Mr. Morooka looks like he was about to go nuclear, "Great first I get a transfer student now a TA with an over inflated sense of authority!" He shouts before storming off, I sigh and follow after him. "Why are you following me? I have work to do!" he says before entering the room marked 2-2, this is going to be a bloody annoying assignment.

"I am to work with you as the TA as well as to be a stand in for Mrs. Kimiko Sofue as the history teacher." I say standing in the doorway, he just huffs and gestures for me to come into the room.

"Look let's make two things clear: firstly I am your better here; secondly I am the one in charge of this classroom so don't you dare to comment against me." I just raised an eyebrow at that, as soon as possible try to transfer to a different class.

**Yasogami high Classroom 2-2 9AM**

"Hello to you all I will be your new Teaching Assistant, I hope that we get on well." I say to the class whilst Morooka retrieves the new transfer student.

"Where are you from Sensei?" A girl with bobbed hair asks, I still hadn't remembered their names yet.

"I'm from England, and I must apologise I don't remember anyone's names yet, can you remind me of yours?" I say with an apologetic smile, this led a few of them to laugh nervously.

"Its Chie Satonaka, why did you come to Inaba?" Chie asks, seeming nonplussed about my forgetfulness.

"As well as working here I am working a dig site outside of town on the weekends, so I won't be here on Saturdays. I have to say I am surprised that you have a 6 day week here, we have Saturdays off in England." I say shrugging. Mr. Morooka knocked on the door to signal me to get out of the way. "Looks like his back, feel free to talk to me if you see me around." I conclude before sitting in a chair at the back of the room and waited for the day to be over.

Authors note: Hello all I have started this to get rid of my writer's block and it is working… slowly. Will probably be working on this for a month before deciding which to make my main story, Lone wolf or I'm too old for this!, I can't multitask to save my life!

Hope you like the story, see you next time.


	2. Yu Narukami and the first murder!

I don't own the persona series or anything else I reference I only own my OCs!

Author's notes: Now that I have established how I got to Inaba we can get to the good stuff!

Also if you are wondering why I placed Inaba where I did, it is because that is where the ancient province of Inaba existed. If you don't believe me play Total War Shogun 2, their maps are accurate to ancient sources!

.

**Chapter 1: Yu Narukami and the first murder.**

As Morooka re-entered the classroom you could practically feel the mood of the room drop, "Look here you little shits, it doesn't matter how much you get on with the TA I am the one with authority here!" after that I could a few students muttering the words king moron, got to say it fits to well.

He drones on and on until the transfer student coughs to bring an end to the torrent, "Hello I am Yu Narukami, I hope we get on this year." I had been told that he would only be here for a year but he seemed completely resigned to the idea that his life and impact here would end at the end of that time. King Moron started telling the guy off for not having enough spirit.

"I have a question for you Narukami, what do you enjoy doing most?" Everyone in the room looked shocked that I had interrupted a tirade that King Moron was famous for.

"Hanging out with friends mostly, why do you ask?" Yu replies completely ignoring Morooka.

"All you gave was a name and a face, now everyone has something to remember you by." I reply and follow up with "Everyone else introduce yourselves and tell us what you enjoy doing the most!"

Morooka was just standing there in shock his authority completely destroyed in one fell swoop.

"I am Chie Satonaka, I like Kung Fu movies and martial arts! Let's have a fun year together!" Chie chimes in after a few lacklustre introductions, I couldn't help but smile this looked like an interesting bunch of people.

"Hello I'm Yukiko Amagi, my family run the local inn so I won't be here most of the time after school, I enjoy cooking and studying. I hope we get along!" There we go the balls really rolling now.

"Hey there I'm Yosuke Hanamura, I enjoy working and hanging out with other people! I hope that you enjoy your time here!" after the entire class had done this Chie popped up again and asked if Yu could sit next to her.

"Sure…" Said Morooka who was still in shock over what had just happened.

"As the teacher seems to be out to lunch how about I teach you a favourite phrase of mine: United we stand, divided we fall. Now can anyone tell me who is first quoted as having said this?" I ask the class before Morooka could recover.

Yu raised his hand "Aesop, an ancient Greek storyteller."

"Well done! That's right. This phrase has been reused throughout the world since then, almost never having the exact same wording but always the same meaning." After this Morooka seemed to be brought back to reality and took over the rest of the lesson.

As that day was the first one back they only had a half day, as they were about to be dismissed an announcement went out calling all faculty to the teachers office. As I and Morooka reached the room it appeared as if we were the last ones. "Everyone listen carefully there has been a murder near the shopping district so teachers direct all students away from the area, and Mr. Wesson I want you to go to the area and make sure that all students that ignore the order don't get to close."

"Yes sir, I will head over there right now." I say with a quick salute hurrying out of the room and changing into outdoor shoes to try and find my way to… where the hell is the shopping district anyway?

**Inaba Shopping district around twenty minutes later**

"Finally found it…" I panted as I found the police cordon only for a plain clothed man to run out from under the tape and promptly upchuck, followed by a loud shout of Adachi! "Definitely the right place…" I say aloud drawing the attention of another plain clothed person, this one looked like a detective though.

"This is a crime scene what are you doing here? Also why do you look so familiar?" The detective says as he looks me dead in the eyes, I haven't even done anything yet!

"I was sent by the school to shoo any students away if they get this far." I tell him scratching the back of my neck, "Also I was a little curious I heard this was a quiet little town in the middle of nowhere with a decent dig site nearby, I think you saw me yesterday when my taxi arrived at my new house for the next few seasons." I hold my hand out to him and say "My names Wesson, Jonathan Wesson."

"Detective Ryotaro Dojima, I hope we get along. It is just my nephew and young daughter at home most of the time so if you hear anything strange, coming from there, can you check on them for me." He says shaking my hand with a vice like grip.

"Pleasures mine." I say squeezing back before noticing Yu, Chie and Yukiko headed towards the crime scene. "Oh bollocks!" I release Dojima's hand and try to stop the students before they reach the cordon. "Hey you three, you were told to avoid this area!" I shout to them as I run to catch them.

"Wesson Sensei this is the only way for Yu to get home… and we needed to go to Junes!" Chie says standing in front of the other two as if to shield them.

"Look it's my ass on the line if the school find out you were loitering around here, I will escort you past the area that cordoned off then please just go home." I say in a tone that showed I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine, but you are acting differently from how you were this morning. You're not as friendly as you were pretending to be."

"I am trying to protect you guys from scenes that might scar you for life…" I say as I lead them down the street blocking the cordoned off area from view once at the end of the road I turned to them and said "Trust me here it would be better for all involved if you get home early today think how worried your parents must be girls, and Yu I have met your uncle and he told me to keep an eye on you. So try to stay out of trouble." I wave to them as I return to the cordoned off area.

"This your first day working as a teacher?" Dojima asked me offering me a cig, I shake my head, before lighting his own.

"Not even that I'm a TA, as well as working the dig site just outside of town. Why the fucking hell did I have to come to back end of beyond, I could have gone to a dig in Italy but the one here just seemed more interesting you know?" I said to Dojima feeling as tired as he looked.

"Could be worse… it could be raining." He said, I just chuckled. After another 30 minutes I got a call telling me that I can go home now, I say my goodbye to Dojima and left.

**My house in Inaba 4PM**

I was unpacking boxes and placing things where I thought they should go, I had already finished setting up the kitchen and bedroom, when the front door bell rang. "Be there in a second" I shouted down as I placed a box of plates on a chair that the previous occupant had left. As I opened the door I saw Yu standing there with a young girl hiding behind him, "What's the matter Yu?"

"Dojima told me to introduce Nanako to you, and to impose on you for the night he doesn't feel safe with us home alone with a killer on the loose." Yu said whilst pushing Nanako out from behind his legs.

I crouch down to talk to her at eye level, "Hello there Nanako, I'm Jonathan Wesson I promise you to keep you safe till your dad gets home, Ok?" I say before shooting her a warm smile which seemed to calm her a little.

"Hello." That was all she said before hiding behind Yu again.

"Do you feel safer here or back at Dojima's?" I ask them both and almost in unison they pointed at Dojima's house "You two head back I will be over in a minute just let me lock up, after grabbing a few things."

**Dojima Residence 5PM **

"Does Dojima usually stay out late with work?" I ask Yu whilst Nanako watches the TV.

"From what Nanako has told me, yes. But he usually gets back before she goes to bed I think today will be different though what with the murder case and all…" Yu starts to trail off as the news comes on.

I tell him that he should sit down and I will cook them both something. "Today in Inaba there was the death of one Mayumi Yamano, who was a member of this very…" I started to blank it out they always over played the persons faults when their death is caught by these vultures.

"Can you put it onto something a little more Nanako friendly?" I asked Yu from the kitchen, he nods and turns it over till he finds a Junes advert. By the time I had finished cooking Nanako had seemed to have gotten used to me being there, a step in the right direction at least. "Tell me Nanako how are you doing at school?" I ask her as I hand out food portions.

"I'm doing really well! What is this anyway Mr. Wesson?" Nanako asked tilting her head as she asked.

"It's a stir fry I used all the food that was about to go off in your fridge, there is still plenty in there but this should be a good meal." I say finishing with a wink.

Once we had all finished our meals Nanako had worn herself out playing with Yu and was then put to bed. "Yu I think it's best we have a talk before Dojima gets back." I say to him in a serious tone.

"What's the matter Wesson Sensei?" Yu says sitting opposite me.

"I want you to make a concerted effort to make friends with the people in the class, or even just the group you were hanging around with today. If you try to isolate yourself I will just keep pushing people at your till at least someone sticks." I say to him with a jovial tone but it had a hint of seriousness underneath it.

"I will think about it…" Was all that he said, and before I could press him any further Dojima returned.

"I thought you guys would be over at Mr. Wesson's house, so why are you here." Dojima asked eyes locked on me.

"I hadn't finished unpacking yet so there were boxes everywhere, not the safest place for someone Nanako's age." I say matter-of-factly, I then turn to Yu and say "As Dojima's here I'm headed back home I'm beat, I was serious about what I said try to socialise with the other students." I wave to them both as I make my way home.

"What's he talking about Yu?" Was all I heard as I shut their sliding door.

Author's Notes: Well I am burning through the chapters now, but that was the downfall of Lone Wolf in the end, I hope I'm not headed into the same pitfall.

Glossary: Seasons: in archaeology a season is either the winter or summer months when digging can take place, I think in japan it is a summer season. So if an Archaeologist says they are staying for the next few seasons then they are there for a few years.


	3. The discovery and the Abyss

I don't own the persona series or anything else I reference I only own my OCs!

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them

.

**Chapter 2: The discovery and the Abyss.**

**Yasogami High April 13****th**** Afternoon.**

"Now then I will ask you all one more question before we end the lesson. What was the year before AD 1 called?" no body looked ready to answer, "Alright Hanamura you look like you have been paying attention! Can you answer the question?" I ask him slamming my hand on his table to wake him up.

"Huh ha um what was that Sensei?" Hanamura asked waking up.

"What was the year before AD 1?" I ask him again, my annoyance showing on my face.

"Errr AD 0?" Hanamura said nervously.

"No, it really isn't, does anyone know the right answer?" I ask the class as a whole.

Yu raised his hand, I nod for him to answer, "1BC." I smile and nod.

"That is the correct answer, now tell me do you know the calendar that uses the Anno Domini scale?" I ask the class.

"You said the last one was the final question!" Chie said sounding annoyed.

"Thank you for volunteering to answer the question Ms. Satonaka!" I say in a loud voice.

There was some whispering before she answered "Gregorian Calendar?" I smiled looks like Yu took my words to heart.

"Well done, a good use of team work to find the answer, but please don't use that method in exams." I say with a smile before the bell rang to signal the end of the day. "See you guys tomorrow alright?" I go to grab my bag and leave only for my phone to ring, "Yes?"

"Jono, its Connor, we found something at the site, you need to see this. I have sent a car to the school." He then hangs up.

"What could they have found that is so important?" I mutter to myself before heading down to the entrance of the school. As I get out of the grounds I see a jet black BMW M3, "He never knew how to do things quietly…" I say with a shrug as the driver opens the door for me. "Thank you Jeeves." I say with a fake upper class accent.

**Pre-Neolithic dig site outside of Inaba**

As the car arrived, Connor was waiting by the entrance to the site "What the hell took you so long?" Connor shouted as I exited the car.

"Traffic… What is so damned important?" I ask him a little annoyed we hadn't seen each other since that fiasco in Cairo: priceless treasure, Islamist militants and a chase to the harbour in Alexandria, the whole shebang.

"I was sent here so the Cairo incident doesn't happen again!" He says looking at me as if I just kicked his car. "The reason we called you here is that we found something on the site that is within your purview, as you are the weapon specialist. There have been some… incidents surrounding the objects excavation though." He says in his trained diplomatic voice.

"Who fucked up around a key find? How much Context have we lost?" I ask him and he only pales "What sort of incidents then? Or won't you answer that question either?" I look him dead in the eyes, as he is nearly a head shorter than me that meant I was sort of looming over him.

"They all lost consciousness as soon as they came in contact with the… object." He says with his voice cracking mid-way through, Mostly because I had started to grin as soon as he said contact.

"A cursed object, oh lord it's Christmas. Show me to it, this town was just starting to get boring." I said with the most enthusiasm I had shown since getting here. Connor just sighed and led me towards the main trench.

"We have dated the stratigraphic layer to the 8th century or the AD 900s, so a sword shouldn't be that unusual, but the preservation of it is." Connor tells me as we make our way there. As we reach the trench I see that the vast majority of it is at a much deeper level than the centre.

"I take it you just decided to excavate around the find until I got here?" I ask Connor as I jump down into the trench seeing a ladder placed on the other side.

"We found the sword a week ago but all of the Japanese interns refused to go near it, and all of the others passed out after touching it. We need to check that central area, we have found a structure radiating from that location." Connor said some of his old fire back in his eyes. I was climbing the ladder whilst he was talking.

As I reached the Sword though I felt a chill run up my spine, which was weird… As I reach for the sword my hand seems to get warmer and warmer the closer it gets, "Connor get everyone back now!" I shout before grabbing the sword and screaming as my entire body felt like it was on fire, I screwed my eyes shut and drew the sword from its scabbard.

**?-?-? **

I opened my eyes again the heat having dissipated, "I must be in hospital." I muse as I look around my eyes adjusting to the darkness?

I suddenly hear a voice "Do you seek the truth?"

"No I seek facts and realities, leave the truths to the philosophy majors!" I shout back at it, as I start to walk in its general direction not seeing anything through the darkness.

"A Second person chasing me I never realised I was so popular!" The voice says, in a mocking tone, back shortly adding "Watch out for that…" I walk head long into a wall type thing, "Door!"

"Thanks for the warning you fucking Tosser!" I shout as the door, as the voice called it, started to spin and retract causing me to fall through it.

"I see you made it here, with your eye sight that was a surprise!" The voice said sounding close I swing my right hand out in a slashing motion feeling whatever was in my hand, must be that old sword, cut into something.

I start to rub at the area around my eyes with the back of my left hand, I'm gripping something in this one to? I managed to clear whatever was blocking it and see a little further into the blackness, to a slightly effeminate figure standing there with a hand on its cheek. "One point to me!" I shout as I charge back in.

"I see that you can actually see a little in this darkness, it wouldn't be any fun otherwise!" the figure said flinging their arm out at me but misses.

"Seems that out of the two of us you are the one who needs glasses!" I shout as I manoeuvre my left hand in front of the figure before a gunshot sounds and the object, now obviously a gun, kicks in my hand. The figure shrieks as the bullet finds its mark, I start to smile at this point I am having fun for once!

"Try all you might but the obscurity will only worsen!" The figure says as the darkness around my eyes gets slowly worse, and strangely starts to feel as if it was weighing my limbs down.

"Claudet illam te stupri bastardus!" I shout as I fire all the rounds left in the gun, well until it clicks any way, then swing the sword around at any movement I perceive until my limbs get to heavy to move.

"Struggle all you might all is consumed by darkness in the end!" the figure says before tipping me over. As my head hit the ground I awaken in reality.

**Work area at the dig site: Night time**

"Jess his waking up! Jono are you alright man what the fuck happened!?" Connor shouts as I groggily look around.

"What happened? I had the most fucked up dream ever, and that's by my standards!" I say jokingly causing Connor to grab me by the collar.

"Don't ever. Do that. Again!" Connor aid emphasising every ever second word. Jess hurries into the room and gets Connor to release my collar.

"I grabbed the sword and blacked out, I take it?" I say raising an eyebrow at them both, as with Connor I knew Jess since University and she was even shorter than him. They both nodded, I try to face palm smacking myself in the head with the hilt of the sword, "Why am I still holding this?" I ask them both as I massage my now sore forehead.

"We couldn't get your hand to release it." Jess said timidly, Connor just nodded afterwards.

I put the sword on the table and start to look at it: the sword defiantly wasn't of Japanese design, if I didn't know better I would say that it was English; the sword was double edged, and about a metre long and 3cm wide; the blade looked untarnished, almost as if it was freshly polished; and it had a cross hilt but a Japanese styled pommel.

I turn to Connor and ask a fairly obvious question "Are you sure the strata hasn't been disturbed? Because this has all the hallmarks of a English longsword other than the pommel which is of Japanese design. If I didn't know you as well as I did Connor I would say that you are feeding me a chimera." I say shrugging Connor just looked shocked.

"You are sure that the blade is English!" I nod "of the same time as that strata suggests?" I nod again "but the hilt is Japanese?" I nod again.

"But the hilt is newer than the blade, I would say a good hundred years or more. The metal of the blade is strange as well… I would say that it was crystalline but the feel of it is metallic, have it tested to be sure though. Something just feels off about it though." I then slump forwards causing the both of them to rush over to check on me, "I'm knackered!" I say to them both, soliciting graons from the both of them.

"I will have the driver drop you off back at your home. Get some rest you will be testing that sword when you come here on Saturday!" Connor said as he helps me to its door to make sure I got home.

**My house in Inaba**

It was raining, what is it with this place and raining on me? I wander into my bedroom ready to collapse but something on the screen of my TV catches my attention a blurry feminine figure struggling with something, "I must be more tired than I thought" I mutter to myself before rolling over and going to sleep.

**The next morning: very early.**

I hear Dojima's police siren going off as he head to a crime scene at 5AM, "A nice quite town? yeah fucking right!" I grumble as I decide I may as well start the day. "I hope this one is a quite one, at least."

Authors notes: There will probably be more archaeological terms added I will add them to the glossary as we go through, also AD goes before the date not after! Also "Claudet illam te stupri bastardus!" means shut it you fucking bastard, well as close as.

Glossary: Context: the way and location the object has been found as well as what is around it. All of this and more makes up the context of a find.

Trench: some excavation methods require the use of large trenches for further information read Renfrew and Bahn's Archaeology.

Stratigraphy: the levels of strata (earth/soil) tends to go top down youngest finds to oldest.

Chimera: a mishmash of differing things, most notable example would be the Fiji Mermaid


	4. The TV world and Teddie

I don't own the persona series or anything else I reference I only own my OCs!

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them

.

**Chapter 3: TV world and Teddie.**

**Yasogami High: 8AM**

As I arrived at the school to set up the classrooms I was grabbed and pulled into the teacher's office by Morooka who was muttering about them not having told me something.

The principle was standing at the end of the office on a chair so that we could all see him and giving an announcement, "To those of you who knew here Saki Konishi a third year was found dead in the same manner as Miss Yamano this morning. We will hold an assembly to inform the students we will then have them have a half day try to support them the best you can!" after this he steps down.

"So much for a quiet day." I mutter to myself unfortunately Morooka hears me.

"This is getting out of control, I mean that Yamano woman was a bitch sleeping with a married man but Konishi was a hard worker, other than working at Junes of course, all she ever did was play truant a couple of times." Morooka said with a sigh.

"We just need to make sure that 2-2 get back to their homes safe, we can just take it day by day until this bastard is caught." I say to him.

"You have a point there but if anyone asks we still don't get on." Morooka said with a huge grin, well an even huger grin what with his teeth and all.

There was then the sound of breaking glass and a disembodied voice that sounded eerily like my own saying "I am thou, thou arte I, thou has established a new bond with the Hanged Man, thou are now one step closer to clearing the Abyss." A Tarot card then appears in front of me with the image of a man hung upside down by his leg.

"Something wrong Wesson we need to get the classroom sorted!" Morooka shouts back as I was spacing out I run to catch up.

Class 2-2 after the Assembly.

"Everyone I know you are shocked but we need to press onwards, I will not let one bastards actions stop you all from living full lives." I say to the class as they all sit down sombrely.

"So you want us to forget all about her and move on!?" Yosuke shouts sounding distraught.

"No, I would never tell you to forget someone you cared for. What I am saying is live your life for her, take the opportunities that she no longer can but never forget who we have lost. The gravest sin and the ultimate punishment is being forgotten by those who loved you." I say to them all with emotion coating every word.

"I'm sorry Sensei I didn't mean to make it seem as though…" Yosuke said slowly sitting down.

"It's alright. When school ends today I want you all to go straight home, no going to look at the crime scene we will show respect to our fallen comrade." I say moving out of the way and letting Morooka take the stage after warning him to be nice.

"I'm not going to say a warming speech like Wesson's but I will say this I am here to teach you, so we are starting the lesson." Morooka says without any hint of emotion.

**Afternoon: Junes**

After the school had been let out I was told to make sure that the students didn't hang round Junes and instead went straight home. "No one seems to be here may as well get some shopping done." I say before heading into Junes. After about thirty minutes I had everything I needed: some chicken and other meats, mostly sausages and bacon; dairy goods, cheese and milk; snacks, I have a voracious sweet tooth; and a new steak knife as my old one didn't survive the trip.

As I wander around the store I spot someone who looks like Yu headed into the TV area "You guys are meant to be headed straight home!" I shout at them as I notice them stepping into the TV I run to grab them stop them from breaking it and feel the ground under me disappear as we fell in.

**?-?-?-?**

We all land on the floor somewhere, Yu and Yosuke on their feet myself on my head, "Where the hell are we?" I ask the two students that now look very sheepish, "Well speak the fuck up!" I shout at them both making them spring to attention.

"A world inside the TV Sensei!" Yosuke tells me looking truthful, I just karate chop the top of his head, "It's the truth, we fell into the TV so where else could we be?" he said rubbing the top of his head.

"You didn't simply fall in you planned to enter, you tied a fucking safety line!" I said pointing at the rope that then fell to the floor from the space in space it was hanging from, "Which failed miserably!" I just face palmed before hearing a squish squash sound advancing towards us.

I dove for my shopping bag and pulled out my new steak knife. "Sensei don't worry that is the thing that let us out!" Yu said as I was taking a combat stance with the knife, what the hell is that thing.

As the thing waddled into view it looked like a strange animal costume? "So the person who let you out goes around the TV, right, in an animal costume, I am having a chat with you both when we get out of here!" I say to the both with a snarl.

"I am not an animal costume I'm Teddie!" The costume said its mouth moving in time with the words. I simply walk over to it and pull the head off and promptly scramble backwards as it was empty. As the costume put its head back on it pouted and said "That's no way to treat a gentlebear!"

"This is all a dream right! I am still asleep in my house after that madness that happened yesterday right?" I ask Yu, I must have looked as hysterical as I sounded, he slapped me to get some sense back. "This is real that doesn't make any fucking sense at all!" I shout.

"Sensei, snap out of it!" Yu shouts slapping me again and I finally calm down. "We are going to see if this place had anything to do with the murders you can either stay here or help that's your choice."

"If you fuckers think I am letting you two head of into this place on your own you are sorely mistaken!" I shout at them before following their retreating backs, I nearly lost them a few times in this damned fog.

**TV World- Shopping district.**

"This looks like the shopping district, why would that happen if Saki was thrown in here?" Yu says to Teddie.

"This world shapes itself to fit the mind of the person occupying, so this must be how she saw the world as being." Teddie replies, I just had a Red Dwarf flash back: 'it's a Psymoon it terraforms itself to match the mind of however steps onto it.'

"Look can you two just do what you came here for so that we can get out!" I shout making them pick up the pace.

As we reach the end of the shopping district, Yosuke points out Konishi's house to us and as we were about to enter Teddie stopped us by shouting "There are shadows in there hurry and run!" Dark blobs start to exude from the door to the shop, they looked like blobs of the black liquid from X-files, as soon as they hit the floor there colour start to change to look like a striped sweets rapper. The blob then split to form a mouth with oversized teeth and tongue, "Yosuke, Yu and rude guy run! Those are the shadows!" Teddie shouted as the things get closer.

"I will protect my students so, come on you Fucker!" I shout as I punch one of the shadows feeling power course through me as I made contact.

The shadows were then flicking there attention between myself and Yu as we both became bathed in blue light, the voice rings through my head again: "I am thou, thou art I, thou shall destroy the illusions and set the path. Now call me forth!"

"Per…" Two of the blobs charge me whilst two more charge Yu, "So…" A card appear before me with an image of a knight on horseback on one side and a traveller with a sword at his side on the other. "Na!" I shout almost in unison with Yu and two figures appear above us.

Above me was a black armoured knight, but with a white cruciform on its chest, with a longsword and a tower shield. "I am Balian, I will fight by your side as long as you remain just!" after which it slashes the first blob charging at me in two. I turn to see that Yu's persona, I guess that's what it answered to, looked a lot like him except it had a mask on and a double ended spear. AS the other shadow charged me my persona opened its hand and fire exploded right in front of it emulating the shadow.

Once Yu had finished dealing with his shadow my own had turned back into a card and descended into my after a voice had said "You have found the courage to face the darkness around you, you have acquired the façade known as Balian, a true knight."

I run over to my students to check on them. "You guys alright? Look this has gone far enough we need to leave!" I shout at them before Teddie taps me on the shoulder.

"We you and Sensei are amazing how did you do that, I know that Sensei is special but you just seemed rude!" He says before I punch him in the face.

"I am his teacher yet I am referred to as you and him Sensei? You will refer to me as sir at the least bear!" I shout at him as he rolls around trying to get up.

"I'm sorry sir please help me up!" the bear whimpers weakly before Yosuke helps him up.

"Wesson sensei that wasn't very nice you know." Yu said to me, immediately regretting it as I give him a death stare a second later. "We can't stop now we are so close to the end!" Yu shouts to me as he avoids eye contact.

"Two things then if, I repeat if, we proceed Yosuke stays at the back with Teddie; and you both call me Jono sensei whilst we are in here or in private discussions about this place." I say to them with a voice of controlled calmness.

All three said in unison "We agree Jono sensei/Sir" I sigh I thought that would detour them. As we activate the door to the liquor store, it was another one of these spiny swirly ones.

As we looked around looking for clues, personally I was looking for a drink, Yosuke found a movie ticket he had bought for Konishi. "Why is it all ripped up like this?" Yosuke asks none in particular.

I voice then reverberates around the room "I could never tell Yosuke… I thought he was a huge pain in the ass. I was only nice to him because he was the manager's son but he took it the wrong way. Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbours talk behind my back... I wish everything would just disappear!"

"Shut up, it's a lie Senpai wouldn't say that, she wouldn't think that!" Yosuke shouts.

"It's so sad, I feel so sorry for myself Boohoo." A distorted voice says from the shadows of the store. "Actually I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass!"

Teddie then chimes in with "Two Yosuke's?"

(You're a lie: Slash)

"Who are you? I-I wouldn't think that!" Yosuke stammers back at his doppelganger

"Hahaha, yeah right how long are you going to keep deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district and Junes you're sick of everything! Especially living out in the sticks!"

Yosuke tries to stammer something back but his doppelganger cuts him off "You put on a good show of being happy go lucky and carefree but you're just terrified of being alone! The more the merrier right you just have to be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation! And checking out this world for senpai's sake what a load of BS I know the real reason you came snooping!"

Yosuke just shouts back "STOP IT!" but his doppelganger just laughs and continues.

"Why so panicked I thought I was just spouting bullshit, or am I actually speaking you own thoughts? Why would that be because I AM YOU!" The doppelganger roars at him.

"You just came because it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do in this shithole town? A world inside the TV now that sounds exciting! If all went well you may even have got to play the hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on her death was the perfect excuse!"

This finally snapped Yosuke out of his stammering "That's not true you're not me! You're nothing like me!"

"Oh but I am I'm your shadow I know everything about you!" Yosuke's shadow replied back in a measured cadence.

"Screw that! You can't be me you son of a Bitch!" Yosuke screams back at it.

The shadow then explodes and reforms as a strange giant camo frog with a humanoid for on top of it, it then say "Yeah I am me now." It then swats Yosuke to one side before turn on myself and Yu saying "I am the shadow the true self, I'll crush anything that bores me, Starting with you two!"

Author's note: I will stop here with this chapter otherwise it will be in the 4000 range before I will be happy with it. I will most likely keep a more spaced schedule with this after the next chapter. I plan on having different songs playing for each of the Shadow battles and You're a lie playing when the shadows first appear to the victims!

Cya real soon JDS


	5. Shadow Yosuke and the hunt begins!

I don't own the persona series or anything else I reference I only own my OCs!

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them

Author's note: Did you enjoy the cliff-hanger? I hate the rain around here it always happens when I need to be somewhere! I will put a chart for my persona at the bottom of this chapter! Also all music can just be played until finished don't bother stopping it unless another song gets called.

Oh yes the music you can play in the background whilst reading my Fic would be Persona 5's main theme that has taken Youtube by storm!

.

Chapter 4: Shadow Yosuke and the hunt begins!

(The enemy: Papa Roach)

Shadow Yosuke fires a blast of wind at myself and Yu, knocking him flying and barely nudging me. "Is that all you have Froggy!" I shout before summoning my persona "Use that fire spell thing!" I say to it.

"Agi?" It asks I just nod. As the spell hits shadow Yosuke rears back but then throws a punch at me. "Do you require assistance master?" my persona asks.

"That would be much appreciated!" I shout at it as Yu slowly gets back to his feet. My persona then slashes out at the shadow causing a large gash to appear on its chest, but as he did so I felt weaker. "Do you drain my life force to act or something?" I ask the persona.

"That was called Power slash and it will drain some of your stamina, so it would be prudent to fight for yourself as much as possible; the other skill Agi will drain your mental awareness so use it sparingly otherwise you will pass out!" Balian said as if all of this was common place.

"Glad to I know that now! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I shout at him as Yu's persona summons lighting to strike the shadow. "This can wait until later let's kill that thing first!" I shout as I charge it and uppercut the human form on the frogs back.

"How dare you attack me! Just die already!" The shadow says as its legs buckle. It fires another blast of wind, which barely fazes me and, as Yu blocked this time, having learned his lesson, he stayed on his feet able to send another bolt of lightning at the shadow finishing him off.

"That wasn't so hard, where was the challenge?" I say wheezing, I am too old for fighting monsters! Shadow Yosuke returned to his human form and walks towards the normal, loosely applied here, Yosuke. He starts babbling and the power around his shadow seems to grow again, so I shout "Kid there is nothing wrong with being bored with where you live! Look at me I ran half the world away to find something interesting, so trust me when I say everyone is bored!"

"Was that meant to be a rousing speech? Seriously Sensei I didn't say that I was just bored it was much worse than that!" Yosuke shouted back.

"Got you to admit he was you though, so all's well that ends well!" I shout back in a joking manner.

"Please don't confuse the issue boss, I can call you boss right?" Teddie said, he mustn't like calling people sir, I nod to him.

Yosuke turns to his Shadow, "You are right I was bored with this town but I did seriously like Saki sempai so don't insult her again. As long as you are ok with that I will accept you as being a part of me." He says looking a little sheepish.

His shadow nods and turned into a fully humanoid frog, basically a man with a frog mask on, with four pointed throwing stars attached to his hands. The figure then turned into a card and descended into Yosuke's chest, just as our own did to mine and Yu's, after which Yosuke said "Jiraiya, my persona!" then collapsed.

"Light weight." I say to him picking him up and resting his weight on my right side, "Yu get the other arm!" within minutes we were back at the entrance area. "He weighs more than he looks!" I say dropping him as he starts to regain consciousness.

"What the hell sensei! That hurt." He whimpered as he nursed where he had been dropped, rubbed his arse better.

"Get Chie to kiss it better for you, she would kill us both if she heard me say that…" I say with a chuckle before walking over to a peculiar blue door that was over to the side.

"What are you looking at Sensei." Yosuke said still rubbing his arse better.

"Nothing just thinking." I lie as I knock on the door.

**Velvet room**

"Welcome to the Velvet room. I see you have awoken to your powers, and they are quite similar to our other guest's but as he walks in the light you struggle with the darkness. He looks into the darkness to find the truth as you struggle into the light to reveal it. What does surprise me is that Balian was your persona, he values justice and loyalty above all else, you don't fit his preferences." Igor says with a grin.

"Glad to see that you are amused by this Igor, I could have done with a little warning even! Anyway who are your two friends here?" I say gesturing to the two people in the room with us: on wearing a short blue dress with silver trim and silver hair; the other wearing clothes akin to the 95th rifles officers uniform, which fit her curves very well, with dark brown hair and miscoloured eyes, one blue and one brown. "Or are you more of a dirty old bastard than I thought you were!"

"How rude! We would never go near someone like master he is way too ugly!" the women in the blue dress says. "I am Violet, I know ironic isn't it, and my silent friend over here is called Lupa. Whilst I am the bearer of power, yours specifically, my friend here is more of a decoration that wishes to leave, I trust you could show her around the town?" Violet adds with a sultry smile.

"If I have time, though I won't if she is going to be silent the entire time." I say in a joking tone.

"And I don't have time to waste on someone who can't commit to anything." Lupa says sounding annoyed.

"I already like you, no nonsense I like that." I say as I grin.

"Don't get any funny ideas, I just want to get out of this place, it's too confining. Violet is too hyper and Igor doesn't talk unless you or the other guest is here, I don't get on with his aura and neither does Violet so we make ourselves scares." Lupa says sounding bored.

"I will come keep you company when I can then. You do look beautiful in that I must say." I say teasingly.

"Shut up now, save your compliments for someone who cares." Lupa retorts with venom in her words.

"I believe that will do Jonathan, I have a parting gift for you." Igor hands me a blue key with a black and white mask adorning it. "With this you can enter the velvet room at any time, the next time you arrive I will tell you the services that we can provide. Until then farewell."

"Now wait a god damn!" Is all I could say as the room fades to black again.

**TV World**

"Jono Sensei are you still with us!" Yosuke shouted right next to my ear, I back hand him afterwards.

"Just thinking Hanamura, about this case and other unsolved ones. This criminal I think was lucky the first time, a lucky push landed the first victim in. The second time I think he planned, a line before a pattern so I can't be sure." I muse out loud to cover up the fact I was in the velvet room.

"Yu was spaced out just a minute ago too. He was thinking about this world though. You seem to know a lot about this sort of thing though, Sensei are you the…" I karate chop his head to make him shut up.

"Yosuke if you dare to accuse me of murder again I expect you to have a motive, a means and an opportunity. If we posit that this world is the murder weapon, which we have all but proved, then we won't find any evidence on the body the killer doesn't want us to have." I say to him shrugging before adding "The reason I know so much about murder is by reading books and studying the effects of weapons on dead bodies, as is my job. I don't have the temperament to kill someone even if I hated them." After this I walk up to Teddie and ask him to set up a way out.

"Only if you agree to help us catch the killer!" He says puffing his chest out, arrogant little sod. I summon my persona and give the bear a look that screams you are not in a position to negotiate. "Fine boss I will open a door way out of here, just calm down, Sensei and Yosuke already agreed to help so I don't need an old man like you!" After Teddie said this three old fashioned TV appeared out of nowhere in a tower.

"I just go through here?" I ask my students who were already passing through. "Listen here bear if those two don't come back the next time, they come in here, I will have you stuffed and mounted in my classroom. Do I make myself plane!" I shout at him before exiting the TV world.

"He's even more of a grizzly than the shadows… what has this little bear let himself in for?" Teddie says before leaving the entrance area.

**Junes late afternoon**

"You three…" Chie said sounding small and delicate "Your OK!" She shouts as she starts to sob.

I go over to her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Chie, and no one was hurt. We tried to come back really quick but a lot of stuff happened. These two will fill you in on it over the phone or tomorrow in class." I say in a calm reassuring voice.

"Thank you Sensei, you two owe me ten beef steaks!" She shouts as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sure we can do that right Yu!" Yosuke says trying to calm Chie down.

"What me too?" Yu says.

"He is getting me ramen at Aiya's…" She says finally standing up again.

"Now that you three have sorted this out I will be escorting each of you back home." I say with a smile.

"Jono sensei we can walk ourselves home!" Yu says, I just give him a death glare and he backs down very quickly.

"Jono sensei?" Chie asks.

"Only in private, don't call me that in public alright?" I say with a note of warning in my voice.

"Yes sensei!" They all said in unison, then start to laugh.

** Outside Chie's house**

"Thanks for bringing her back sensei, she must of run you ragged." Chie's mum said whilst keeping hold of their dog.

"She was no trouble at all, though she could do with paying more attention in class." I say with a chuckle, which caused Chie to give me a very dirty look. "Try not to be too harsh on her for being late out, she was helping Yu get adjusted to the town." I say with a soft smile.

"If you say so, please take good care of her at school." Chie's mum said before closing the door.

"Now then Yu just to get you back, Nanako must be worried!" I say nearly shouting at him.

"Sensei when Yosuke found you staring off into space earlier, you were actually in the velvet room right? What does your look like?" Yu asked trying to change the topic of conversation. He must be the other guest...

"An English pub, not a seedy place mind, a place you could take your family on the weekend." I say with a grin which was fleeting as I got back on point "Don't cause that kid anymore worry alright she seems to care for you."

**In front of Dojima's house**

His cars here this isn't going to be good. I knock on the door and I hear someone run to the door and shout "That has to be him, it's alright Nanako you see he's safe." As the door opens Dojima looks at me almost in disappointment until I point to Yu standing a little ways back. "Yu get in here now, we have been worried sick!"

"See you at school tomorrow." I say to him before I go into my own house to finish unpacking the boxes. 

Author's Notes: As promised the list! Also I am finding it more fun writing this than I did writing Lone wolf so that may go cold for a while longer, but I won't be dropping it!

Persona: Balian.

Profile: Son of a duke in the crusader kingdom of Antioch, beleives in Justice and Truth over all else. He refused to take part in the 4th crusade, believing it to be unjust.

Fire: null

Ice: weak

Wind: Str.

Elec: Weak

Light: Repel.

Dark: Str.

Skills:

Power slash

Agi

More to follow. Will update the list when new skill learned!

Other persona to follow


	6. Lupas request and Shadow Connors entry

I don't own the persona series or anything else I reference I only own my OCs!

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them

.

**Chapter 5: Lupa's request and Connor's shadow entrance.**

**My house: 11:54.**

"As I now know that the Velvet room is real I need to check that Midnight channel thing." I check whether it was still raining, it was.

11:55, Bored

11:56, Very bored

11:57, incredibly bored

11:58, insanely bored

11:59, Bored and tired

12:00 and nothing!

I sigh and lie down to try and get some sleep before the TV turns its self on the screen showed a young girl with black hair and a wearing a Kimono, the TV then turns it's self-off as quickly as it had turned on; that was Yukiko wasn't it. I will make sure she is in class in the morning if not check with Chie.

For now sleep.

**?-?-?**

I look around, I could have sworn I was asleep. "What fresh insomnia inducing annoyance do you have now, Igor?" I shout into the darkness that surrounds me.

"It isn't Igor who called you here… do you always sleep naked or was tonight a bit warm?" Lupa says covering her eyes. I look down to see that I was indeed naked, I must be having one of those dreams.

"Am I having one of those dreams or did you fuck… mess up when you called me here?" I asked covering my privates with my hands.

"Wear that for now!" Lupa shouts blushing as a pair of jeans materialise in front of me, looks like I'm going commando. As I pulled the jeans on making sure not to get caught in the fly, "What is your weapon of choice?" Lupa said not able to look me in the eye.

"Sword, English longsword or heavy cavalry sabre specifically but I have dabbled in archery and marksmanship." I say to her shrugging, once again an object materialised in front of me: a longsword not unlike the one found at the dig site other than it was dark grey in colour, but there was also a gun resting on the hilt. "I take it you want to fight then, I don't like to hurt women so can we find a less violet way to settle any differences?" I say offering which she batted away with the shaft of a spear.

"Pick up your weapons and fight me!" she shout before taking a combat stance. I just sigh and pick up the weapons.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Also what do we each get if we win?" I ask her as she charges at me. I bat the end of her spear away and point the gun at her.

"If you win you can keep the weapons and I will allow you to escort me around town; If I win I get to kill you!" She says before sweep kicking me to try to make me lose my footing, I just jumped and placed the sword against her throat and the gun over her heart.

"Do you yield?" I ask with a smirk, she grumbles and drops the spear. "Now if you don't mind me asking what brought this on?" I ask, after I sheathe the sword and pocket the gun, and move to offer her a hand up.

"I wanted to see if you were worthy of my time." She says sounding satisfied "And it would seem that you are, you were holding back though weren't you." She says steeling her voice for the second clause.

"Yes I was, I told you I don't like hurting women." I say to her with a faint smile, having fenced since I was 10 it wouldn't have been fair if I went all out… not that I would ever tell her that. "So you said I get to keep the weapons? Will they just rematerialize in the TV world or will you just hand them over next time I'm in the Velvet room?" I ask her.

"Velvet room, wouldn't want you to get caught carrying dangerous weapons around out there you could get arrested." She says with a knowing smile.

"They've done something stupid again haven't they?" I ask her and she only shrugs.

As the world starts to fade she turns to me and says "More like going to consistently." Just before the world turns totally opaque a card flashes before my eyes of a crescent moon.

"Thou has established the bond with the moon arcana." That augmented version of my own voice says echoing inside my head before I wake up to my alarm going off in my room.

**Yasogami high: Class 2-2: 9:00AM: Raining**

"You really scared me there! She was only helping out at the inn!" Chie shouts as I enter, Morooka had taken a day off sick and I volunteered to take his classes for the day.

"Hey there Jono Sensei!" Yosuke shouts before getting a death stare from me.

"Within this school you will call me Wesson sensei or sir, Hanamura, is that clear?" I said with a tone that could make an Inuit shudder.

"Sorry Wesson sensei I forgot…" Yosuke sat down in his chair looking depressed.

"I can tell from a glance that most of you are here! The only one not here worthy of note would be Amagi, the delinquents are ruining their own lives. Satonaka you are her friend any idea where she is?" I say to a narrowing audience.

"She is helping her family at work, Wesson sensei." Chie says in a sombre tone.

"Alright everyone, I do need you to remember that I am still your teacher but other than that just try to act naturally, please." I say to them in a light tone, and the mood seemed to lighten as well.

"Then Wesson sensei, why did Yosuke call you Jono?" Chie asked with a lighter tone.

"I was giving him some counselling to help him cope with the loss of Saki Konishi. If anyone else feels they need someone to talk to about the recent incidents feel free to find me in town." I say to them all before starting the lesson.

About twenty minutes in Chie had started to drift off, "Satonaka! Who said the phrase 'You can call me a devil and I wouldn't say no, but here on the dark side on with the show'?"

She looks around the room and everyone else looks at me confused, "I don't know Sensei…"

"In truth I was seeing if you were paying attention, are there any Iron Maiden fans in the room?" I had goes up at the back of the room, "Yes Mr Hattori?"

Kanjo Hattori, a quite student who mostly didn't bother coming to class, replied in a bored tone "El' Dorado, from the final frontier album. I am surprised that you have so many of their songs memorised Sensei."

"Well done for knowing the song, now tell me the story of El' Dorado." I say with a sadistic grin.

"It was about a city of gold in the Americas, right?" He said with a bored look on his face.

"Wrong! The story of El' Dorado was about Hernan Cortes who after conquering part of the Aztec kingdoms forged an armour of gold for himself and said the materials used had been lost in transport." I tell Kanjo as is I was talking to a small child, shortly after it was time to release them on the other unsuspecting teachers. "Alright everyone go give the other teachers hell!" I shout to them as I leave the room.

**Classroom 1-1: Afternoon, final lesson.**

"Now then everyone, I know that you all in shock over the sudden passing of miss Saki Konishi but I am still going to try to teach you, if you listen is another matter altogether." I say to them with a sombre smile on my face, everyone is so damn gloomy today…

"Wesson Sensei, Saki's brother is in this class so can he go home early?" one of the students asked, can't remember their name though.

"Is that is what he has agreed with the school then yes. I would prefer that you speak for yourself though." I say turning my attention to Naoki Konishi.

"We have agreed it with the school." He says curtly.

"I do have some advice for you though." He looks at me as if I was an idiot, "Either come to school for a full day or stay at home, those were choices I was give after my own family tragedy so I advise you to choose." Everyone looked at me in complete shock.

"I will take your unsolicited advice into consideration." He said sounding bored.

"Ok then everyone turn your books to page 47 and we will start from there today." I say as a long awkward lesson continues until Naoki left.

"Ok you lot!" I shout at them three minutes after he left, causing everyone to jump. "Why are you ignoring Konishi? He needs you to be his support not to treat him like some sceptical!" they all look sheepish and refuse to look me in the eye until the final bell sounded to mark the end of the day. "Go on you lot get!" I shout at the as I start to pack up.

**My house: Early evening: still raining.**

When I got back I immediately tested if I now had the same skill as Yu, the ability to enter the TV world. As I touched the TV screen it felt like placing my hand on the top of a still pond. With ripples flowing from the places I made contact. I then tried fitting my head through the screen and saw just a world of fog

"Conner as soon as possible, I want you and Jess to meet me at the house I have something interesting to show you but it will take some explaining…" I say to them in conference over skype.

Within twenty minutes Jess was here and another thirty minutes after Connor. "You are always later, you know that Connor!" Jess say to him followed by a huff.

"What did he want to show us?" Connor asked her whilst folding this black trench coat.

"He wouldn't say anything until you got here… He was just standing by the telly smiling." Jess says with a shrug.

"What I called you here for is this!" I say as I put my hand through the screen.

"Jono what the Fuck are you doing!" They shout in unison, well in Jess' case without the swearing.

"A normal enough reaction I guess…" I say as I withdraw my hand to show that the screen was intact.

"How the hell!" Connor says before running over and tapping the screen, Jess seems to just be in shock.

"The only theory I can come up with is a folded space: A separate space that occupies the same reality. But even then there are problems, the amount of power need would be astronomical." I say passing back and forth, they had seen me when I was deep in thought so they paid it no mind.

"Jono… How did you find this out?" Connor asked with his serious governmental look on his face, that usually means he is about to ruin all the fun.

"This can't be breathed to anyone! Especially your superiors in whatever agency you belong to now, probably the national snooping agency…"I say looking eyes with Connor, whilst still keeping my height advantage.

"Only after you show us what else you were referring to…" He says with a grumble.

"We will need to do two things: first make sure that Jess is still breathing; then we go to Junes." After Jess was back with us I explained everything again on the way to Junes.

**Junes Electronics Department**

"I will open the door you guys go in." They step in and I add just before their heads go through "Bend your knees on the way down." I gave it a minute before I entered, in case they hadn't gotten out of the way yet.

**TV World Entrance**

As I landed in the staging area, in a more graceful manner this time, I could see Jess and Connor looking over the railing and talking, "What do you think is down there?" being the main question the other being "What is with the fog we can barely see more than a few feet."

"Hello there you two how was the landing?" I say with a sadistic grin.

"Thanks for the warning Jono! That was a long fall you know!" Jess shouted, she is usually quite quiet so this was a rare occurrence.

"Yeah sorry about that but it was the only TV that we know of that leads to a safe zone…" I say sounding sheepish. I turn to the northern exit of the staging area and shout "Teddie we need to talk! Get your fuzzy arse down here!" My two former course mates just looked at me weirdly until the strange squishing sound was heard.

"Boss, who are the other bears with you they don't smell like sensei, Chie or Yosuke?" Teddie said as he emerged from the fog, which seemed to have polar opposite effects on Jess and Connor. Jess seemed to think Teddie was cute, Connor not so much, until I took his head off to show he was hollow inside. "Stop doing that Boss, why are you here anyway?" Teddie says after putting his head back on.

"I wanted to test a theory, which is why I needed the help of two of the people I know with the greatest mental fortitude… that are in Japan at the moment." I say trailing off at the end.

"What do you need me for Boss?" Teddie asks.

"We need to find somewhere with a reasonable amount of shadows, that are reasonably weak." I say to him, before we head off anywhere though I retrieve my weapons from the velvet room. He nods and leads me to where we found Yosuke's shadow.

"Ok then Connor, how do you feel about having to keep an eye on me all the time?" I ask him with a smile, I would have to guess this would be his biggest annoyance.

"Annoying as hell but always entertaining…" He said trailing off.

"What a load of bollocks!" a distorted version of Connors voice shouts out of the dark in front of the liquor shop, as we got closer we could see a near duplicate of him except he had a chain around his waist attached to an anchor. "You feel tied down due to him! You think he is an obstacle for you to achieve your goals! Hell you sort of wish someone else would take that fool of your plate for good!"

Whilst this rant was going on the 'real' Connor was muttering "that isn't what I think at all." But upon his shadows final statement he roars "The hell do you get off using my voice for such bullshit! I would never abandon a friend like that!"

"Oh but you would for I know everything that goes on in that head of yours! For I am you and you are me!" He shadow Connor shouts back laughing.

Before the real Connor could say anything else I put a hand out to silence him for a second, "So you are Connor's shadow… Could have been worse. I have to say though I would have thought that would be my own shadow as I do feel I am holding him back." I say with a shrug but before I could get another word in…

"That's not me don't fall for his tricks!" Connor shouts and his Shadow explodes reforming into a bowmen chained to the ground with a huge cruciform on his back.

"You just couldn't let me finish could You!" I shout as I call forth Balian and have him use Agi on the shadow.

Author Note: I will leave it as a cliff hanger here and next week I will have a new persona for myself and Connor: mine is planned to be Guido Fawkes, for those who don't know that is Guy Fawkes… but a twist of him being an Ice elemental type… that may not go down well *Sigh*

Well see you next week and would the Writer of Persona Chronicles get the lead out I'm getting bored!


	7. Shadow Connor fight! And first encounter

I don't own the persona series or anything else I reference I only own my OCs!

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them

**Chapter 6: Shadow Connor fight! And first confrontation.**

(Blood brothers: Iron maiden)

As the Agi spell connects, all the shadow did was shrug and fire an arrow causing some of Balian's armour to chip off. "This is going to get me nowhere fast!" I shout as I fire the gun at the shadow which seemed to actually hurt it.

The shadow then fires an arrow directly at me, which I have to dodge by rolling to the side. "You are the reason that I have been trapped at this level!" The shadow screams as Balian slashes at it cutting one of the chains, which weirdly seemed to hurt it.

"Tell me something I don't know!" I shout as I fire the gun at its head until I have to reload, think devil may cry with the reloading, I then charge forwards. As I get within my swords length of the shadow it fires an arrow at Balian shattering the armour around where it hit before, as he dissipates I scream out in pain.

"Now then guest you have two other persons you can use… one Guido Fawkes the other Tsuki-Yomi the Japanese goddess of the moon…so you think she is a goddess then." The voice of Violet echoes in my head as two cards appear in front of my face: one of the hanged man arcana; the other of the moon.

"Thanks for the help…" I say as I crush the Hanged man card.

"I am thou, the rebel of the Britain's you who fight the conventions who bind us. Thou may call me Guido Fawkes." A figure who looked like a masked version of Guy Fawkes, oh his name was Guido…, or V from V for Vendetta.

"I hope you don't use fire… you died by being burn to death so who knows." I say before he takes a bow and a chunk of Ice slams into the shadow causing four of the remaining ten chains to fall down. "As cold as an English winter." I chuckle as I fire a full clip at the shadows head. "Keep up the good work Guy!" I shout to my persona as it prepares another Ice shard.

"How long do you plan to hold me down?" The shadow roars before firing a myriad of arrows, four of which hit Guy shattering his concentration. I rush the shadow and stab my sword through a chain into its flank, twisting the sword free the chain it had con through shattered.

"Time to end you!" I shout as I just start slashing the shadow, whilst Guy charges an ice shard to fire at the enemy.

With only one chain left Guy lets the ice loose hitting the shadow square in the chest, shattering the last chain, and finishing it off. "Jono what the hell is going on here!?" Jess and Connor shout in unison.

"Connor Accept your ID before we have this conversation!" I shout to him as his shadow reforms.

"I will admit that I felt that you have held me back but the bullshit situations you drag me into, though annoying and most of the time life-threatening, are exciting and memorable. So that means you are a part of me then?" Connor concludes looking his shadow in the eye. It nods with a smile on its face shattering and reforming as an archer with a quiver attached to its back by a chain, and its face covered by a greenman mask.

"I am Bowman, I am your courage to face you own deceptions." The persona says before then turning into an orb of light, after which, it descends into Connors chest.

Connor then collapses back. "Connor are you ok?" Jess asks him as I offer him a hand to stand.

"I'm fine just exhausted…" He says sounding as such, he used my hand as support to pull himself up.

"Teddie time to go home." I say as we all start to wander to the staging area.

**TV World: Staging area**

"Jono you are going to tell myself and Jess everything you know about this place, now!" Connor growls at me, I just shrug.

"Well you know that murder case that is going on here? I believe this world is the murder weapon." I say to them, they just stare at me blankly.

"Connor, the idea of me holding you down that you suppressed was conveyed to you by your Shadow, or Id if you want to get Freudian, by rejecting it you gave it power. By accepting your Shadow it comes under the control of the ego, that is your persona. This world whatever it is gives form to the Id within us, allowing it to manifest, and causing it to attack what it perceives as the superego, the good/organised part of our conciseness." They seem to be starting to get the idea now.

"So the shadow thing is the bad part of us?" Jess asks sounding tentative.

"Well it's closer to your primal side than anything else. The Id is meant to be the wild side of a person's personality, it's the part of you that wants you to drink and shag everything in sight." I say whilst passing.

"So this world releases our wild sides and that is what attacks us?" Connor says stroking his chin, this is his cue that he is thinking.

"That is what I believe is happening… I just don't have any proof." I say with a nervous grin.

"Of course…" All three say in unison.

"Teddie come here a second…" I say to him with a sadistic grin on my face.

"What is it boss you look beary happy!" Teddie said as he tottered over to me, I take his head off and flip him upside down.

"That will teach the fucker!" I say menacingly. "Let's head back I have a lay in tomorrow." I add as I head towards the stacked TVs.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Jess asks, as I reach the TVs.

"You can if you want." I say with a shrug as I rest by the TV, "Come one I only have 1 day off a week now." They right him and both go through the TV. "Teddie the threat still stands, if anything happens to my students it's you I'm coming after." I say as I head through the TV.

Teddie puts his head back on and sighs "Sensei is so much nicer than the Boss…"

**My house: 11:58**

(Two minutes to midnight: Iron maiden)

As it was raining when I got back I decided it would be a good idea to check out the midnight channel again. I collapsed on the mattress in front of the TV, I still hadn't built the bed frame yet.

As Midnight came round a shocking sight appeared on the screen, Yukiko was on what looked like a cheesy American reality show: say that she would be hunting a stud and had her lacy underwear ready; she then headed off into her castle. "I need a drink…" I mutter to myself as I head over to the freezer for some vodka.

(Music Stop)

12:30 there was a knock at the front door, I open the door and a Short blue haired boy is standing there with a hat covering his face, "It is pretty late so if you are a bible basher kindly piss off." I say clearly sounding annoyed.

"I am not, I am here to here you alibi for the murders and the disappearance of Yukiko Amagi." The boy says placing his foot between the frame and the open door.

"That had better be a joke kid, and a bad one at that." I say with distain in my voice this time.

"I am afraid I am deadly serious." The kid said bringing himself up to his full height that was a still a foot shorter than me.

"Make it official then and get Dojima he lives next door. If not stop wasting my time!" I say with venom dripping from every syllable.

"If that is what it takes!" The kid spat back.

"I work for a living kid, you are keeping me awake for this bollocks so either get to the point or fuck off!" I say with complete contempt for him now.

"I suspect you of being the murder that is plaguing Inaba!" The kid shouts at me.

"Two problems with your theory kid, one I got to Inaba after the first murder; two I have no motive in either murder. If this was a serial case I would understand but with two deaths the police in this country tend to look for a motive and a connection correct?" I say with boredom in my voice now.

"What is all the shouting about Wesson?" says as he comes into view.

"This kid is accusing me of murder and kidnapping a minor." I say sounding both bored and tired now, "Can you just use you authority to send the kid home, I need my day off." I say as I start to wander to the kitchen to get my glass.

"Wait a damned minute!" The kid shouts.

"What the hell are you doing blaming this guy without any evidence?" Dojima says to the kid.

"I have a hunch that something is suspicious!" The kid says.

"There is no evidence right?" the kid nods, "So drop it!" Dojima growls at him "Go home it's late. Sorry Wesson it is late and all."

"Don't worry I was just about to head off to sleep anyway." I say waving to him with a tired smile and shut the door.

**Junes midday**

As I get my shopping for the week, mainly pasta, cheese and varied meats, I over hear people muttering about a pair of students getting pulled away somewhere because of carrying weapons. "I bet that was Yosuke and Yu, well mainly the first."

The blue haired kid stops me as I load my bike with my shopping, "I will be watching you, my hunches are rarely wrong."

"Look kid, you are getting close to harassing me and I haven't even caught your name yet." I say with a sneer as I put my bike jacket on and lock my topbox.

"Naoto Shirogane, I am a private detective." The kid says offering a hand, I had put my bike gloves and started the engine at this time.

"Jonathan D Wesson, Archaeologist, teacher and general pain in my friend Connors career." I say as I shake his hand applying a tight grip causing him to squeak. I mount my bike and head back home.

**My house 1PM **

After putting everything away I receive a text from Yu that entailed "Yukiko in TV world can you help?"

I replied "Will be there shortly. So much for a day off…"

Author's Notes: Well I know I introduced Naoto a bit early but he isn't part of the task force officially yet.

Persona:

Guido Fawkes:

Phys:

Fire: Weak

Ice: null

Wind:

Elec: Str.

Light: null

Dark: null

Skills:

Mabufu

Dud bomb: panic to enemy group with a 1/10 chance of making them flee

More to follow.

Bowmen

Phys:

Fire: Str.

Ice: Weak

Wind:

Elec:

Light:

Dark:

Skills:

Twin shot

Flicker arrow: weak fire and phys damage


	8. Castle Yukiko and Shadow Chie

I don't own the persona series or anything else I reference I only own my OCs!

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them

Note to self Hyperlinks don't work in stories.

By the way I am like Jono in this fic and Lone wolf only… less filtered… Also the personas are going to become more personable!

.

**Chapter 7: Castle Yukiko and Shadow Chie.**

**Junes Food court**

When I got there only Chie was waiting, "So where are the two idiots?" I ask her.

"They were meant to be here, but why are you here Jono Sensei?" she replied, I just shrug.

"You two are you friends with the two who were swinging weapons around up here earlier?" a police man asks, possibly on patrol in case another idiot wants to do the same.

Both myself and Chie face palm, "I take it they got arrested." I say to the cop with a sigh.

"Yeah, they're at the main police station… Why do you want to know?" He cop says taking a sturdy stance.

"I am his teacher and he sent me a text saying he was in trouble. Come on Chie, let's go get them." I say as I start walking off.

"Sensei wait up!" Chie says as she follows after me.

**Inaba Police station **

Dojima was warning the idiotic duo not to ever do something so stupid ever again, "If this is why you texted me Yu, I won't be happy." I say with a slight hint of menace to it.

"Yu did you call your teacher over this?" Dojima said with a similar amount of menace in his voice.

"I texted him in case he had heard anything about Yukiko, Chie has been going stir crazy since she was reported missing." Yu said his poker face cracking a little. "I also didn't understand some things in history so I was going to ask him to go over it." Yu said, that was probably one of the worst excuses ever though.

"I found the weapons in the shed of my house and I wanted Jono Sensei to, what's it called, authenticate them?" Yosuke said with a nervous smile on his face.

"We are keeping the weapons until you parents come to pick them up, and if you do this again this will go on you record! My sister will kill me if that happens…" Dojima said muttering as he left.

"Oh hey your Dojima's nephew aren't you? Shame to hear about the Amagi girl going missing, some of us here at the station think she is in hiding though." The detective who had upchucked at the crime scene said lazily.

"Chie calm down." I say as I place a hand on her shoulder, I then take a step closer to him. "In England cops don't blurt out information on cases unless bribed, so stop shit stirring."

"Adachi what the hell is the hold up!" Dojima shouts down the corridor.

"On my way, we also have our eye on you Jonathan Wesson. You got here the day the first murder occurred so you are one of the possibilities." Adachi said as he walked towards Dojima.

"You had best put yourself on that list Adachi, if you are adding people with no motive! But you live in Inaba meaning you must have met her at some point, so you might actually have a motive. The count is still at two so you need to look for a connection between the two." I shout at him as I turn to leave.

"What's with you and causing trouble sensei?" Chie said after she had finished chewing out the boys.

"All the fun things in life come with trouble attached to them." I reply, with an evil grin forming, as we exit the police station.

"Adachi, you have been running your mouth again haven't you. I personally saw that guy reach his house after the time of death of the first victim." Dojima said with ice in every word.

"I just can't trust him, he got here the day of the first murder. He has to be involved somehow." Adachi replied sounding frail.

**Daidara Metalworks**

"Jono Sensei what were you talking about when you said as the counts at two you look for a connection?" Yu said to me sounding truly intrigued. As Chie opened the door to the Metalworks I thought how to answer.

"As far as I know, in a murder case one death has a motive, two has a connection and three is serial, so look for a psychotic killer." I say shrugging as we enter Diadara's shop. As I look around I notice what could only be described as a rip off of an archaic armoury.

"Why are we here weren't you two already busted for carrying weapons?" I ask them as they pick out weapons: Yu got a katana; Yosuke a pair of kunai; whilst Chie got some armoured boots.

"We need armour and weapons if we want to survive in that world!" Chie said leaning forward to make her point.

"Fine! Daidara, right? Do you stock legionary armour?" I ask the owner.

"We have only got that style cuirass, black or gold?" Daidara informs me.

"Black, how much?" I reply with a smile.

"9,000 yen." He said.

"Do you take Pounds Stirling?" He nods and I hand over £50. "Keep the change." I say with a smile as he hands over the armour.

**TV World: Staging area.**

"Jono sensei why did you get that sort of armour? Isn't it heavy?" Yosuke said.

"Not that heavy. Also I needed armour that could protect my chest whilst leaving my arms free, a cuirass fit the bill." I say as I slip it on after taking my bike jacket off, I then wander over to the Velvet room to collect my weapons and have them hold my jacket.

**Velvet room**

"Hello guest I'm sorry but it is only us girls here today!" Violet says before grabbing my arm and pushing me at Lupa. I hand on top of her pinning her to the seat

"Sorry about that love." I say as I get back off of her. "I didn't come here today to see Igor just to trade my jacket for the weapons."

"That would be fine." Lupa said with a blush, passing me the weapons and putting the jacket on "It seems a bit big for me." She says seriously.

"I meant that whilst I am in the TV world could you keep hold of the jacket, I will take you out tomorrow afternoon to get your own jacket if you want?" I say with a playful smile

Lupa turn bright red, "Its fine, just go you… idiotic Jerk!" She says sounding nervous.

"Until next time, love." I say with a wave, and a wink, as I leave.

"It's still warn." Lupa mumbles causing Violet to giggle.

**TV World: Staging area.**

"Jono Sensei where did your jacket go?" Chie said as I comeback wearing the cuirass.

"I hung it up over there." I say pointing in the direction I just came from. "We need to make a place to hide your weapons and armour here, we could all do without getting arrested." I say eyeing both Yu and Yosuke, who looked very sheepish.

"I can keep an eye on them for you, Boss!" Teddie said sounding happy to help, I just shrugged.

"I will leave that to Yu, I have my own mysteries to solve in this place…" I say trailing off as they give me evils, "I will help you save Yukiko but after that you are on your own." I say shrugging again.

"Let's go all ready Yukiko might be in serious trouble!" Chie shouted stamping her foot.

"Calm down nothing good will come from rushing in." Yu said trying, and mostly failing, to sound calm.

"I don't want to be here any longer than needed, this fog is seriously fucking with my eyes!" I shout as Teddie hands both Yosuke and Yu a pair of glasses.

He then turns to me and says "Boss! These are for you they should help with the fog." He hands me a part of black glasses that brighten to white the further down they go, they are also lightly tinted.

As I put them on the fog seems to retreat by about 10 metres, "These'll do." I say whilst petting Teddie on the top of his head like a dog.

"I take it that was meant as a thanks?" Teddie said sounding indignant.

"That was a let's get a move on!" Chie shouts before near enough jumping on my back.

"Follow me then…" Teddie said sounding dejected.

**Yukiko's Castle: Entrance:**

"Someone has been watching way too much Disney…" I mutter just loud enough for the group to hear.

"You may be right…" The boys said in unison.

"What's Disney?" Teddie asked

"Can we get a move on?" Was all that Chie could ask at the moment.

"Yu, you are the leader of these guys, you give the orders to them, I will look after myself." I say with, probably misplaced, confidence.

"Sensei you are still going to help us if we need it right?" Yosuke says, with all of them chiming in on the right.

"Fine! Bloody kids can't even look after themselves." I mutter as we move off into the doorway, well it looked more like a red version of the Disney castle.

**Yukiko's Castle 1****st**** floor**

As we enter the door way we are nearly immediately rushed by five shadows, all Hablerie.

I shot one whist Chie kicked another, mine dissolved hers didn't and got a lick in. "This feels gross." She said with a shudder.

"Could be worse!" I shout as I finish the shadow off with a slash, "It could have kissed you instead." I add with a chuckle.

"Not funny!" Chie spits whilst flicking shadow slobber at me, getting it on the cuirass that still had flecks of shadow ichor on it.

"Let's have a look at how the lads are doing." I say not really paying any attention to her, they had only killed two of them. "Use your personas already!" I shout to them as I prepare to use the third of mine. "Persona! Tsuki-Yomi-Mesu!" I shout as I crush the card.

"I am the avatar of the moon, you who wish to bath in my glow prove your worth." The feminine figure said, with the same voice as Lupa.

"Prove that you are worth keeping first, the first two were fire and ice so what are you?" I say as the persona fires a bolt of lightning hiting one of the remaining three shadows, the other two dodged. "Electricity then… good to know." She then seems to smirk and fires a blast of wind at another one. "Wind and electricity, what else?"

"I can heal as well but I may deem you unworthy if I need to heal you for no good reason." She says with a cold look in her eyes.

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure." I say with a smirk, strange that it has a worse personality than Lupa.

The final shadow was defeated my Yu's persona Izanagi, with a thunder skill as well. "Jono sensei where's Chie?" Yosuke asked sounding panicked.

"She is right…" I say turning around slipping into silence as she wasn't there, "I'll go look for her you two clear the floor of the shadows, and try to hurry!" I shout as I take off down the passage, shoting any shadow that cross my path.

**Yukiko's Castle 2****nd**** floor**

(You're a lie: Slash)

"Chie!" I shout as I burst through the door to a large chamber, standing in the centre were two Chie, well I'm guessing that one of them is a shadow… they didn't tell me she had a twin anyway. "Chie don't move or say anything to her just stay there!" I shout as I run to get in-between the two of them.

"Sensei stay away! Don't listen to her!" Chie shouts sobbing.

"Oh here comes the teacher, the person that you think can save Yukiko, your Yukiko. Well you can't do it so it has to be him or Yu." The shadow says shrugging.

"Shut up!" Chie whimpers.

"But you don't trust him completely do you? He appeared just before the first person dies and he knows so much about the police and murder investigations, who knows he might be the killer?" The shadow says with a sneer.

"I can tell you for a fact I got here after the first murder, also I was already in the TV World when Yukiko was kidnapped." I say to the shadow drawing my gun and unsheathing my sword.

"Why should I believe you? You seem to lie as if it was easy! Even before you decided that answering your questions was more important than MY Yukiko!" The shadow said, "I can tell that this girl doesn't trust you, After all I am her."

"I don't think I own Yukiko and I trust Sensei!" Chie shouts at the shadow, who smile as she got the flow of the conversation back.

"The only reason you keep Yukiko around is due to her making you look good, I mean she is smart and beautiful and everybody loves her but look at you the only thing you are good at is sports!" The shadow says laughing.

"Shut up! I am with Yukiko because she is my friend!" Chie shouts starting to sob again.

"Don't worry I will look after her after I take over your role, with her as my personal punching bag!" The shadow says cackling.

"No way! You can't be me if you think that! I would never think that!" Chie screams.

"The power is surging! I don't need you anymore!" The shadow cackles before exploding and reforming into a yellow clad women with long black hair with blades knotted into it, sitting on three figures which looked eerily similar to Chie. "I am the shadow, the true self! I will destroy everything that gets in my way starting with you sensei!" The shadow says before drawing a whip from behind her back.

(Slither: Velvet revolver)

"I know that you had a sadistic side, after talking with Yosuke, but I didn't think that this was your kink." I say to Chie before summoning Balian to guard her as I shot at the lowest figure supporting the shadow.

"I… Don't…" Chie said weakly as Balian carried her out of the way.

"Now that my student is out of the way, I can start your lesson in respect!" I shout as I close the distance on the shadow whilst still firing at the lowest figure.

"Don't make me laugh!" The shadow hisses before cracking the whip in my direction, leaving a red mark across the arm holding the gun.

"That all you got!" I shout as I lash out with the sword at the lowest figure severing an arm, The figure then began to strain under the weight of those above it.

"Tch, is that all you got Sensei? No wonder you are only a TA!" The shadow says before launching a chunk of Ice at me, launching me into a wall ten feet behind me.

I cough up blood and grasp a card in front of me spluttering "Persona Tsuki-Yomi-Mesu! Heal me!" as the Female figure appeared a soft white light descended over myself and Chie.

"Jono Sensei we cleared the lower floor!" Yosuke shouts happily as he enters the room before seeing the shadow Chie. "I knew you were a sadist!" Yosuke exclaims guarding his balls.

"Not the time for this!" I shout at Yosuke before firing the rest of the clip at the shadow, "Come on the blow her away!" I shout at the persona.

"Fine…" She grumbles. Firing a blast of wind at Shadow Chie knocking her over.

"You two pile on!" I shout as I charge the shadow, firing the gun as I go. When we all reached the enemy we began slashing so much that a cloud of dust was eventually whipped up. "Is it dead yet?" I ask the others.

"It will take more than that to kill me Sensei!" The shadow says as it rises back up. In an instant it sent out a blast of icy wind chilling all of us, "Why are you defending that bitch? She doesn't care about any of you!" The shadow screams as the second figure holding her up collapses.

"Just a little more and I think we will have her!" Yu shouts to us, "Yosuke, you and Sensei use your garu skills to finish her off." He orders.

"Come on Jiraiya!" Yosuke shouts as he slashes the card.

"Tsuki, let the wild wind blow." I say with a smirk, she just rolls her eyes. As the twinned gusts of wind hit the shadow the final figures legs buckle and the top tier drops face down to the ground, "And stay down!" I say as I shoot the shadow in the back of the head.

(Music off)

As the shadow dissolves Chie starts to get back to her feet. The doppelganger reforms and looks sheepish, Chie still looked reluctant to accept that this was a part of her. Yu decides to break the silence by walking over to Chie and trying to reassure her by saying "We all have sides of us that we want to reject but only by accepting them can we grow as a person so we will support you alright, after all what are friends for?", so much cheese.

"Yeah, you're right Yu…" Chie mutters before wandering in the direction of her shadow. "Your right I was jealous of Yukiko but I still think of her as my best friend, also Sensei can be useless at times but he still helps us when he can." Chie said to her shadow, was the dig really necessary, which nods and turns into a strange mix between Darth-Maul and Kiddo from Kill Bill. "This is my persona, my power?" Chie asks as the form changes back into a card and descends into her chest. Her legs buckle underneath her.

"We need to rest and regroup. I have one other bloke I think may be able to help us as well." I say to the group as Chie starts to protest I add "None of us are in peak condition here, if anything happens to even one of us we will fail!" She then fell silent. "We will head back in tomorrow." I say not looking at any of them.

**TV World Staging area **

"We will leave our weapons with you then Teddie." Yu says as he hands over his katana, before turning to me and asking "Jono sensei are you going to give Teddie your weapons too."

"I have alternate arrangements." I say with an overly dramatic bow. The kids shrug and leave through the TV. "Time to trade back then..." I mutter as I head over to the Velvet room.

**Velvet room**

"Welcome to the Velvet room." Igor says from behind his table, "I believe you left something with us for safe keeping, I would like to return it." He gestures to Lupa and she hands he jacket back to me along with a guitar case.

"I take it the guitar case is to hide the weapons and armour then?" I ask as I don my jacket, having removed the cuirass first. When Igor nods I turn to Lupa and say "I still need to get you your own Jacket, right love." Before kissing the hand that offered me the guitar case.

"That wouldn't be a good idea with the room being the way it is." Igor says as Lupa blushes.

"How so?" I ask Igor sounding bored.

"Whilst you can come and go as you please, we can only go to the place you call reality with your assistance." Igor says flapping his hand back and forth. "Also anything that you leave here with us will start to rot after a day or more, other than certain materials."

"Then I will have to keep buying her new ones." I say with a boyish grin.

"As Nothing I can say will dissuade you, if you bring me the jacket I will make it so it won't rot." Igor says with a sigh before adding "For a price."

"I would expect nothing less." I say as I store everything in the case. I then leave them with a wave.

**My House**

"When did my life get this insane?" I ask myself as I walk through the door.

"When I first chose you to keep an eye on the new wild card." A voice said from the living room, I grab the gun from inside of the case and edge round the corner to see a man wearing a white suit and mask, with a dark blue butterfly wing covering one half of it, with his brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. "You can put that away, I am only here to talk. I am Philemon. You can think of me as Igor's boss, if you want to look at this in the simplest terms."

"Seeing as you are referring to Yu as the 'newest' wild card I take it there have been others?" I say to him taking a seat opposite him but not putting the gun down.

"Only one and some things happened that showed me the extent of my own reach." He said sounding depressed

"How badly did you fuck up then?" I say sarcastically.

"He turned into a door." He said matter-of-factly

"I have no comeback to that. What did you want from me then?" I say a bit dazed from his response.

"I want you to keep Yu Narukami from straying down the wrong path. He has a great destiny before him but it may lead to his ruin." Philemon said as he starts to fade, "Do not fail me."

As I sit there stunned at the events that had transpired the only thought that spurred me into action was "I need a drink and an early night."

Author's notes: I had to make the door-kun joke, I mean how could I not! This will probably be either the last or last but one time that Philemon shows up in the story though.

I am leaning in favour of a Yu-Naoto fic but If anyone can give me a compelling reason for any other pairing, that is morally acceptable I am warning all you pedobears out there, I will consider it.

Persona: Tsuki-Yomi-Mesu, "My Japanese is shit by the way…"

Phys: weak

Fire:

Ice:

Elec: Str.

Wind: Str.

Light:

Dark:

Skills:

Garu

Mazio

Media


	9. Yukiko!

I don't own the persona series or anything else I reference I only own my OCs!

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them

Author Notes: As with the last chapter this will be longer than my normal length of ~2000 words, I am aiming for ~4000 words. How the hell is it that writing an essay is easier than writing a fanfic?

.

**Chapter 8: Yukiko! **

**Yasogami High: Class 2-2: before lunch.**

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am truly sorry to tell you that Mr Morooka…" They all turn to me "Will be back tomorrow." They all groan. "I know how you feel the man is an absolute arse but he is your homeroom teacher." I say with a shrug.

"Can't you take over that role Sensei?" Chie asked.

"Unfortunately the powers that be in this school have decided that he has the right, don't ask me how they came to this conclusion, mind-set to be a homeroom teacher." I say sounding as unconvinced as they looked, "The answer that we will have to accept is that he is the one in charge here but I will undermine him at every turn." I say with a smirk.

"That's our sensei!" The whole class cheered.

As the bell rang to signify lunch I stopped them before they left and said "He did tell me to give you an assignment translate 'si nihilo verum est, permittitur omne' I give him points for the Assassins Creed reference though." I say shrugging. They all right it down and leave except for Yu, Yosuke and Chie.

"Sensei, what is the plan to get Yukiko out of there?" Chie said tapping her foot impatiently.

"I just need to see if Connor wants to help." I say as I pull my phone out after checking the time, 12:00 that would make it 6:00 GMT he shouldn't be talking to anyone yet, I call the fourth highest on the list.

"Jono what is it. Have you done something stupid again?" He says sounding pissed.

"Nothing of the sort, just have to ask something I have got this Latin right 'aliquis capiens hostem virginem' cause I cannot work this out by myself." I say my tone turning serious as I start speaking Latin.

"What time do you need me there to help?" Connor replied also now sounding serious, rather than pissed.

"Romani erit Iuniorum." I reply, the three students around me now looking highly confused. "See you then." I say before hanging up the phone.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Yosuke damn near shouts.

"He will meet us at Junes after school and he now knows the situation." Is all I say to them before going to grab my bag to salvage what is left of my lunch.

** Junes Food court afternoon**

"So someone else has entered the TV world?" Connor asked quietly as soon as I sat down. I nod in reply, "And you don't think they just accidently fell in?" I shake my head, "Then do you think this is the third crime making the need for a motive irrelevant?" I once again shake my head.

"I think this is someone different, the first two disappeared the day of their murders and Yukiko is still alive. I think at best we are dealing with a copycat at worse a partner." I say shrugging.

"So who are the kids?" Connor asked finally noticing them.

"The grey haired one is Yu Narukami, think of him as their leader, the other bloke is Yosuke Hanamura, think of him as the comic relief, and the girl is Chie Satonaka, kicker. Let's get a move on I need an early night."

"Don't forget you need to run tests on that sword the next time you're in." Connor whispers to me.

"Sensei can we have a word about you descriptions of us." Yosuke and Chie say in unison.

"Oh hell…" I mutter as they start to complain as we make our way to the electronics section of Junes.

Keeping watch on me just out of sight, Naoto was jotting down everything I said to Connor, "This is starting to get interesting, I just wish I caught what the other was saying…" she says as she starts to follow us. As she loses sight of us we had entered the electronic department, but when she entered there we had vanished, "How could they just…" Naoto says to herself as the ripples on a TV further down subside.

**TV World Staging Area**

"Let's split teams here." I say to Yu, after leaving my now empty guitar case next to the Velvet room's door. "Myself and Connor in one; yourself and the other students in the other." I say to the group collectively.

"Jono, why have you all got weapons?" Connor asks, clearly not approving of everyone being armed.

"You saw what your shadow could do right?" I ask him and he nods "Well we would rather win and using a persona can be pretty exhausting, so these are a backup plan. I know for a fact you carry a stun baton and a .44." I state, he just deadpans.

"You two can we get a move on!" Chie shouts after doing some leg stretches to limber up.

"Come on Ted, we can't keep the princess waiting." I say in a jokey manner, which only seemed to annoy Chie further.

**Yukiko's Castle 3****rd**** floor.**

After working our way passed the previous floors we decided that working separately wasn't actually the best way of handling the problem. "Ok then we form a forward and rear guards alright?" I tell Yu which he nods to.

"Myself, you and Chie in the forwards and Yosuke and Connor in the rear guard?" Yu then suggests to me, I shrug then nod.

As two fish shaped shadows attacked from both sides we sprang into action, Yu slash and killed one of them whilst I impaled the other before finishing it off with a shot to the head area. "You really are brutal when you fight Sensei…" Chie said looking a little pale.

"They're shadows, let me have some stress relief!" I say sounding annoyed.

** 5****th**** Floor**

"Are we there yet?" I say to no-one in particular. As we head down the corridor something interesting happened, we warped further down the right hand passage. "Finally something interesting these shadows were getting repetitive to say the least." I shout as I shoot a shadow that just poked its head round the corner.

"There's a door there let's try it." Chie said, "Yukiko may be behind it!" She adds afterwards. AS she tries to open the door it just rattled, "I think it may be locked…" She said sounding sheepish.

"It would be no fun if you could just waltz on into a ladies room, find the key first my Princes and kings." The distorted version of Yukiko said tittering afterwards.

"There are Princes older than us you know!" Both I and Connor shout in unison, we English have a prince in his 60s.

"But you both reign in your own worlds so you are kings here. The king of Shadows and the King of Deceit." The voice replied cackling this time.

"Let's find the key quick before Jono just starts randomly shooting at things." Yu said, looking at me suspiciously.

AS we searched the rooms partly hampered by the strange warping effect that this flow had we found another locked down and a chest containing chest keys before we found the room containing the key, the only problem being it was guarded by two shadow swarms. "Yu, your team takes the left swarm we take the right, whoever finishes first help the other!" I shout before charging our target.

Our swarm contained two trance twins and a positive king. "Take out the twins first!" I shout to Conner as I summon Balian, "Agi." I say to him as the twins charge us.

"Understood." He says before sending a fireball their way destroying the enemy instantly. "Shall I help Bowmen?" Balian asked sounding concerned as the other personas attack missed, I affirm with a nod. He first a second Agi spell destroying the remaining Twin.

"I could have handled that!" Connor shouts at me as a secret bambino was summoned by the king.

"Master we should pay attention to what is going on in front of us." Bowmen says to Connor which he nods to, at least it isn't that I am just hearing voices I muse as I fire two rounds at the positive king.

"Change, Guido!" I shout as my persona changes I then add "Mabufu!"

"At once…" He says bowing as pillars of ice smash into both of our remaining shadows, killing the killing and wounding the bambino. "Might I treat you bowmen to finish him off?" Guido says facing Connors persona.

"With pleasure!" He roars as he fires an arrow that, for lack of a better word, obliterates the shadow.

"I thought I was the show off out of us two Connor!" I shout to him before turning to see that the others still had a shadow left, "They can handle that, if not we are in serious trouble…" I say trailing off.

As the students finish off the raven we grab the key that was hanging on the wall, "This looks beary similar to the hole in the locks in the doors, Sensei and Boss!" Teddie says.

"Lets get a move on then!" Chie shouts running in the direction that would warp us to the door.

**Miniboss room **

"Welcome my princes and kings!" Yukiko's distorted voice echoes within the room. "Well I had best give you a test then…" She says starting to laugh.

"I have a very nasty sense of Déjà vu here!" I shout to the rest of the group.

"Let's see if you can defeat my knight!" The shadow version of Yukiko said, in her red ball dress with the Disneyesque headwear, as the lights turned on in the room. In front of us was a giant knight on horseback that just seemed to exude an intimidating aura.

"I told you so!" I shout to the group as Shadow Yukiko disappears. "Teddie tell us its weaknesses!" I shout to him as I start firing at the knight.

"I will need some time Boss!" Teddie shouts back as the knight charges me I didn't have time to dodge so I attempted to block, which sent me skidding a few feet back before I found my footing.

"It… Will… Take… More… Than that… To kill me!" I roar at the shadow as I start to push it back, pushing it off me at kill.

"Sensei we'll help to!" Yu shouts as he summons Izanagi to blast the shadow with lightning, which doesn't seem to do much. "Yosuke use a garu skill! Chie likewise with Bufu!" Yu shouts to his allies as the shadow renews its offensive against me.

As the two younger persona users' skills connect the shadow seems nonplussed, "Hold on Jono, Persona use flicker arrow!" Connor shouts. As the skill connects the shadow roars in pain. "It seems to be weak to fire then…" Connor said before commanding his persona to continue the assault.

As the shadow started to weaken I was able to completely push it off me and summon Balian, "Ignes!" I shout, I have a bad habit of falling into Latin when I get angry, but Balian nodded and lit his sword on fire before slashing the shadow cutting it in twain. As the adrenaline from the encounter started to wear off I fell to my knees every muscle in my body aching.

"Master, I would advise against using that skill again for a while it requires a reasonable amount of both physical and mental strength to use." Balian said before handing me an object that the shadow had dropped, which looked like a cloudy liquid within a teardrop vial, "Drink this it will help." He said actually sounding concerned.

"Thanks…" I say to him as I down the liquid, as it goes down my throat as off my muscles relax and my head that had been pounding a few seconds earlier was calm again. "Balian what the hell was that?" I ask my persona as the other hurry over to me.

"A Holy tear, they sometimes form if I defeat an opponent using Ignes." He says before bowing and dissolving away.

"Jono/sensei! Are you alright/Ok?" The group shout as they run over to me, the more familiar being Yu and Connor the rest being the other three.

"Much better after what Balian just gave me." I say stretching, I then break into a cheesy grin "Let's go our princess is in another castle." The whole group groans.

**Yukiko's Castle Throne Room**

"I'm guessing this is the top floor?" I ask the group just before we open the door, as we heard a scream on the other side. "Yukiko!" We all shout in unison.

"Don't come over here!" She shouts back as she tries to walk backwards away from the stairs to the throne as her shadow starts to laugh.

"Oh if it isn't the princes and kings? I'm sorry that I didn't have a proper welcome prepared but as you can see we are quite busy at the moment." The shadow version of Yukiko said giggling as she finished.

I step forward before anyone else can, "Get away from my student." I say with cold intensity, which caused Connor to shudder he had only heard me sound like that once before and the guy was still in the hospital.

"Everyone don't stand in front of him, he is seriously pissed." Connor said sounding the most scared he had since meeting his shadow.

"But I am also your student, after all I am Yukiko and Yukiko is me." The shadow said but as Yukiko started to retort to it I fired one shot that sliced its cheek.

"I am still talking." I repeat without needing to raise my voice, the whole room went totally silent. "I have two questions for you. Firstly who threw Yukiko in here?" I ask the shadow lowing my gun for the moment.

"We never saw." It replied I smiled a little. "What is the other question?" I said sounding scared.

"Do shadows feel pain?" I say before shooting it through the arm, causing it to scream.

"Jono!" Connor roared at me causing to turn, "That's enough!" He said as he raised his gun at me. I smile and holster my own.

"I got some information out of it didn't I." I say my voice going from cold to icy. "Yukiko in this situation there are two options: one accept that that is a part of you; or you don't and we fight it. The choice is yours." I say warmly before stretching.

"I don't know…" Yukiko said very quietly.

"I want to leave and get out of here but I am too weak to do it on my own. I need help, I can't do anything on my own. Please my prince come and take me away!" Her shadow says cradling its arm that was lowly leaking black ichor.

As Yukiko saw her own form twisted in such a way screamed "That can't be me!"

As the shadow exploded and reformed into a giant red bird Chie grabs Yukiko and rushes for the door, "I'll look after Yukiko you lot deal with her shadow!" She shouts as she runs.

(Standing in the sun: Slash)

"I am the shadow, the true self. Come my princes and kings let us dance and make merry." The shadow says before a giant bird cage drops down behind it, which it enters.

"Sorry you are just not my type!" I say in unison with Connor as we both start firing at the shadow, most of the shots ricochet of the cage but a few find their marks. As we start to reload the shadow throws open the cage door and sends a blast of fire at us singing everyone, both Yu and Yosuke more than Connor, except me.

"That tingled." I said to the shadow taunting it causing it to send more fire balls my way completely ignoring the others who had all summoned their personas, "Don't use fire guys!" I shout to them as they begin their individual attacks: A Garu spell from Yosuke; a Zio spell from Yu; and a couple of arrows fired from Connor's persona.

They all hit their mark but they barely faze the shadow that shouts to me "Just burn already!" AS it sends a wall of fire towards me.

"Balian!" I shout as I summon him, He readies his shield in front of him as the wall reaches us and I close my eyes. When I reopen them what must have been as few seconds later the area around us was completely in flames but we were unharmed. "Use power swing." I say to him starting to get annoyed with the bird.

"Yes, Master." Balian says before slashing the cage in two, completely destroying the shadows only defence.

"Prince come and save me!" It shrieked as the cage collapsed around it. Of if on cue a Shadow version of a medieval prince appeared, "Please stop them my prince." The shadow crooned.

"Sorry but, this is no fairy-tale." I say as I start firing at the newly arrived shadow causing it significant pain by the way it shuddered. As the other turned their attention from the main shadow I shouted to them "I will lake out the small fry keep attacking her!"

"We seem to be wearing it down, just keep the other one off us!" Yu shouts to me as he slashes at one of the shadows wings, causing her to shriek.

I sneer and keep firing in the princely shadow, as I get within arm's reach of it the shadow tries to run. "Now where do you think you are going?" I growl at it as I grab hold of its cape before running it through from behind. The prince shrieked and started to dissolve into black ichor as I withdrew the black. "One down one to go." I mutter to myself as I turn to the main threat which was very sorry for itself.

Taking flight the bird turns to the look for its prince not finding him it screeched "My prince help me!" It flow higher as I turned my attention to it.

"You are all alone now birdy." I say as I raise my gun and shoot at where the wings connect to the body, causing it fall out of the air onto the floor feathers exploding everywhere as it did so.

The shadow then reforms into the princess Yukiko shape, the real version of her stumbled forwards to towards her shadow before saying "That's enough please, I know that I wanted to leave so please stop hurting her." The shadow then smiled and transformed into a strange bird human hybrid, a pink woman with large pink wings forming out of her arms. As the figure turns into a card and enters Yukiko's chest she collapses muttering "Konohana Sakuya."

"Before any of you start trying to question her let's get out of here." Connor says as I start to look around the throne room. "That means you two Jono!" Connor adds as I start to wander from the rest of the group.

"Fine, just use one of the Goho-ms!" I shout to Yu as I re-join them.

**TV World Staging area**

"Now that we are somewhere safe do you remember how you got here?" Yu asked Yukiko as we got to the centre, resting Yukiko against the side of one of the TVs.

"Not really, all I remember is the doorbell ringing then everything else is hazy." She says sounding exhausted.

"Chie take Yukiko home and make sure she gets some rest, we will ask her again once she has recovered." Yu said before locking eyes with me. Once Chie had left the TV World Yu advanced on me and squared off against me "What the hell was that in there! Why did you shoot the shadow when it was still in human form we have no idea what sort of effect that would have on her!" I shouts at me causing spittle to hit my face.

"By that logic we shouldn't have attacked the shadow when it transforms either, after all they are still parts of the person right? As any damage done to the shadow isn't transported over to the person when transformed, I guessed that it wouldn't when they are still in human form." I say with a slight hint of annoyance showing in my voice.

"So you couldn't be sure! You gambled with her life!" Yu shouted again, this time shoving me.

"No I don't gamble with anything other than my own life. I was nearly certain of my theory." I say to Yu growing angry now.

"There is no point even talking to you on this is there!" I shouts before Yosuke grabs him by his shoulders to keep him back.

"Don't worry Yu, I don't plan on doing that again unless strictly necessary. Think of it this way, if a shadow in human form tries to kill the victim again we can protect the victim without having to worry about hurting them, that is useful information right?" I say a slight smile on my face.

"It wasn't worth the risk!" Yu shout before Yosuke pushed him back through the screen to the real world.

"Alright Jono you can tell me the real reason." Connor says, after having remained silent through the entire confrontation, as I start to say I had no idea what he meant he cut me off saying "Don't bullshit me, you don't take risks you only do that when you know you can't win, and only when it is only your life on the line."

"I don't think these kids can do this alone… they think this is a game. This is more brutal than any situation we have been in before, if I have to be the devil to save them than hand me a pitchfork." I say with a melancholy smile.

"You always feel the need to take the full load yourself don't you?" Connor says poking me in the chest, I just give a half-hearted smile and nod. "You know you can trust me, and those kids aren't as weak as you think." Connor says before pushing me in the direction of the TV screen.

The sound of shattering glass fills my head again and a card appears in front of my eyes this time showing a woman and a lion. "You have re-established an old bond that of strength, this will lead you closer to the light." The voice says before time starts again.

**Junes Parking Lot**

"Glad to see it is still here." I mutter to myself as I start to change back into my bike gear stashing the guitar case back under my seat. As I was putting my bike helmet back on I heard footsteps coming up behind me, without turning around I said "Naoto if that is you…" the rest of the sentence died in my throat as a gun barrel pressed against my neck.

"I will give you one warning, stop helping those kids or else." The voice says before something pricked me in the neck and the world faded to black.

**Junes Parking Lot 2 hours later**

"Mr Wesson! Wake up. How long does it take an ambulance to get here?" A voice shouts next to me, waking me from… why the hell was I asleep in a parking lot?

"What the hell happened?" I said as I tried to sit up, but a hand on my shoulder kept me lying down. Just as well I couldn't as the world seemed to be spinning.

"Mr Wesson you seem to have been drugged I must ask that you stay lying down until the ambulance arrives." A now familiar voice says.

"Naoto, do you do this?" I say and a slap across the face tell me otherwise. "I think I may have just met you killer." I say as I pass back out again.

"I hope he was delirious then…" Naoto says as she waits for the Ambulance to arrive.

Author's notes: And there is a dramatic turn if ever I saw one.

The next chapter will be based around the personas, this is something I plan to add to every following chapter, and this one will be 2000 words at best and will cover from the summoning of the Balian and Izanagi up until Yukiko's persona joining the team. This is an idea I am adopting after reading NefasSegador's from the persona's eyes, he did say we didn't need to ask for permission but I will still reference him as the source that gave me the idea.

By the way any Ideas on Jono's other personas is welcome, I have a few Ideas revolving around Roman mythology but if you have any myths/legends/important historical figures that you want to see in the story send me a PM to let me know.

Also I can't believe that Terry Pratchett has died, he is one of my favourite authors, he will be greatly missed!

Well until next time, remember only the good die young so have a good sin.


	10. Chapter 9,5: Persona Inn 1

I don't own the persona series or anything else I reference I only own my OCs!

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them

Author's notes: Hello again I will have a test on Monday so I may be late with the update next week, Sunday at the latest… see you soon and hope you like the way I am portraying the Original personas.

Yu will only have Izanagi show up here, but Jono will have at least: Guido, Balian and Tsuki show up here maybe others not sure yet…

Also I may scrap this part of it if it gets in the way.

Also this part of the story will be in third person unlimited, basically it won't be just through a single persons eyes like the main story it will have the thoughts and internal monologues of every character, but is mostly focused on Balian, as Jono's Primary Persona. But when they are inside their own rooms the narrative turns to First person.

This one turned out to be in the 4000 range any way, sigh, and I did most of it in one day so be kind.

I have also taken a large chunk of text from V for Vendetta, which I don't own, because it describes the part of Jono's personality that Guido signifies perfectly. Enjoy!

.

**Chapter 9.5: Persona Inn**

After they had returned to their hosts bodies both Izanagi and Balian opened their eyes to see that they were in a Japanese style Inn. "Hello there you two must be our new arrivals!" A chirpy voice called from behind a dark wood reception desk. As the pair approached the desk the receptionist came into clearer focus, "Hello there I am Nekomata, well one of the Nekomata sisters running the Inn to tell you the truth."

"What are we doing here?" Balian asked as the receptionist fell silent.

"This is where personas go when not being actively summoned we have a room allocated to either of you and there will be more as time requires." The receptionist says never losing her chirpiness.

"I am not Yu's only persona, will that mean that all of them will appear here?" Izanagi asked.

"No, as you are the primary Persona of the Wildcard you will always have a room here. Balian's situation on the other hand is much different, your user isn't a Wild card but still has the capacity use multiple Persona so the others will probably appear here later." She says her cheerfulness slipping a little as she started to think, 'This has never happened before sure there have been other persona users capable of manifesting multiple personas but only their primary and it's evolved form would appear here what makes him different?'

"What is there to do here?" Balian asks after attracting the Nekomata's attention again.

"We have facilities so that you can observe the actions that your users are taking. We have a bar, a swimming pool large enough for any size of persona, a games room containing both video and real games, pool and darts I mean, we have a gym as well… Oh yes we also have a beauty parlour for the female personas but I don't think either of you will be interested in that sort of thing." The Nekomata said smiling.

"Can you just show us to our rooms, we are feeling tired after fighting for the first time. By the way you will probably get another arrival soon." Izanagi said resting his double ended spear on his shoulder.

"Right this way." The Nekomata said after handing both of us a key, Balian's pure white with black prongs whilst Izanagi's was grey with a black stamp at the top and white prongs.

As they all headed down a blank corridor until they reached the very end, which ended to a wall, "Now what?" Balian asks the group.

"Place your hand on the wall and envision you perfect room." The Nekomata said bouncing from one foot to the other.

With a shrug they both placed their hands on opposing walls and closed their eyes, when they re-opened them again two doors had appeared before them: The door in front of Balian was jet black with a white handle and keyhole with a name plate mid-way up the door that said his name with a -0 before it and a crossed sword and shield after it; Whereas, Izanagi's door was a plain door much like the one that lead to Yu's room with his name on a plate similarly midway up but with a +0 on it and a double ended spear under his name.

They both nod to each other and head through the doors.

**Balian's Room **

As I looked around my Room, I saw: a large bed, a desk with a comfortable looking chair, a large wardrobe, a chest of draws, two doors set at right angles of each other in the room and a screen set on a table dominating the room.

I check the door direct opposite me and find a bathroom with both a shower and a bath, not to mention a toilet and a sink, all set against shiny black tiles, with a band of white at floor and ceiling level.

As I investigate the other door I find a small training area complete with punching bag and humanoid dummy as well as a mount on the wall for my weapons, I just shrug and crash out on the bed.

** Izanagi's Room**

The room was very much like Yu's own only bigger and with an en-suite bathroom, and meditation room which had a stand for my spear. Stripping out of my armour I decided any further investigation could wait until tomorrow.

**Inn Lobby the next morning**

Once both of the current residence had surface and prepared themselves they made their way to the Lobby, Izanagi arrived a full half hour before Balian. "We would like to know, how we are summoned by our Masters from here." Balian asked one of the Nekomata as the receptionist was not at her post.

"You just appear from here in your normal battle regalia so there is no need to be combat ready here." The Nekomata said sounding more bored than the Receptionist did, "Also your breakfast will be ready soon it will be served through that door." She says pointing through an ajar door at the opposite end of the lobby.

"Thanks for the information." Balian replied giving her a wave as he left. "So we don't need to be fully armoured here then." He added as he removed his helmet letting his mid length greying hair free from the helmet.

"I am fine as I am." Replied Izanagi as he started headed for the door to the dining area.

**Dining area**

"Why are you so stuffy, relax a little we can't always be fighting can we?" Balian says trying to coax Izanagi to show his face.

"I am fine as I am, you can do as you please." He says with finality.

"No wonder Yu needs an additional guide with you around…" Balian mutters as they wait for the food to arrive. The Nekomata were hurriedly flitting about delivering food to our table, neither one of the persona were sure why there were additional but they soon had more important problems.

"I may have to take my mask off to eat." Izanagi finally admitted as he removed his mask to show a near mirror image of Yu's own face, only with yellow eyes rather than silver.

"Before you start Gentlemen, I would like to introduce myself." A voice calls from the doorway and a female figure enters the room, "I am called Pax, peace mainly due to this area being a safe zone for personas between fights, but I would prefer if you call me Landlady as I run this establishment." She said with a smile.

"I just wanted to lay down a few group rules: No fighting outside the area in the gym, by that I mean no skills; I prefer it if you wear the clothes that you envisioned within your room makes the place look like less of a war zone, don't worry though as I am sure you are aware you will be summoned combat ready; Finally The actions that your users/hosts/masters whatever you want to call them will affect you, if your master is hurt you will feel the pain and vice versa. I hope you will enjoy your stay here, if you need anything be sure to call one of the Nekomata." Pax said before leaving.

"I think we can start eating now." Balian said to Izanagi who only nodded before they both tucked into the repasted.

**Lobby an hour later **

A next guest had arrived as they had expected, Yosuke's persona Jiraiya. "Hello I'm Jiraiya, I take it that you are the two that defeated my shadow form." He says offering a hand for us to shake.

"Remove the throwing stars and then we will shake your hand." Balian said pointing to said weapons, which he promptly dropped onto the floor. After he had disarmed he offered the hand again and this time they promptly shook it.

"Speak to the receptionist she will give you a run down on how things work around here, if either of you need me I will be exploring the Inn." Izanagi said before wandering in the opposite direction from the rooms.

"I'm going to change out of my armour and have an explore of the Inn as well." Balian said before heading in the direction of his room.

"Hello there!" The reception Nekomata said beckoning Jiraiya over.

**The Bar late afternoon **

After getting changed Balian looked very different he was dressed very much like his master: wearing a black leather jacket, a red t-shirt and jeans but he kept his boots and gauntlets on. As he spoke to the barkeep, who was also a Nekomata, but dressed very much differently from others that were all in kimonos, "So what is actually served here? Also a little bit of information if you would, how long has this place been here?"

"We serve any drink that you want, all free of course, and this place has been around for longer than I can remember. I hope that helps." The Nekomata said sounding tired.

"Vodka and Coke then." Balian said and the Nekomata handed over a perfectly mixed drink as soon as he finished speaking, "Does my Master get drunk if I drink here?" He asked the bartender, who nodded. He just laughed "He must be home by now so he could do to relax a little."

"Is that a good Idea?" Izanagi asked Balian as he sat down beside him at the bar.

"Well, he has just got here and already has to deal with all this, anyone would want a drink." Balian replied curtly but as he took the first gulp of the drink so did Jono causing the effect of the drink to be doubled. "Seems he agrees with me his having a drink as well." Balian laughed as he finished the drink.

"This can't end well." Izanagi stated.

**The next morning Dining area**

"They have me roomed next to you." Jiraiya said to Izanagi, as his mask had a mouth slot he could still eat with it on, as he sat down to join us.

"Any other people expected to join us soon?" Izanagi asked Balian, who just shrugged whilst massaging his temples, "Still hungover?".

"He has a couple more social links so maybe one or two I'm not sure at the moment. He also seems to be intent on bringing his friend Connor into that world so his should appear here soon as well." He says shrugging again, ignoring Izanagi's latter question.

"Hello everyone!" Pax said as she entered the room before adding "I have some good news for you, we have added a couple of extra facilities, mainly libraries just one has Western literature the other is Japanese, so that you are all happy." She then takes a plate that a Nekomata offers her and joins us at the table, "I hope you don't mind my joining you?"

"Not at all!" Jiraiya says, sounding as much of a pervert as Yosuke was.

"Jira, have you ever heard the phrase that is too much car for you?" Balian said, they had decided it would be best to shorten their names, mostly because they were all mouthfuls.

"Yes, but she's the only woman here who isn't a Nekomata." He said sounding dejected, or deflated depending on how you looked at the frogman.

"Not that I'm not flattered Jira, but I have more important things to do that have a tryst with a persona." Pax said before finishing her food and leaving.

"Well that made her stance very clear…" Izanagi said sounding bored before he continued to eat.

"You can say that again…" Jiraiya confirmed.

After we had finished eating we all decided to check on what our hosts, the name we had all agreed on, were doing.

**Viewing room **

"Looks like he is going in then, I guess I will be summoned soon as well…" Balian mumbled to himself as they all watched the screen showing what Jono saw. "Why aren't you checking what your hosts are doing?" He asked them both.

"They aren't doing anything interesting." They answer in unison.

"You know you two can be real…" Balian was cut off as he was summoned but he was brought back rather quickly, "He was strong against me…" He said sounding sheepish.

"That's what he gets for fighting alone." Jira said mockingly before Balian slams his fist onto the top of his head, "What was that for?" he demanded.

"For being a bitter idiot!" Balian replied sounding both annoyed and bored.

"So who are the new guys?" Izanagi asked standing between the two.

"One of them is based on Guido Fawkes and the other is a moon goddess Tsuki something." Balian said scratching his chin. "Since your host gains a persona whenever and can fuse them to create a stronger one he has unlimated potential, mine gains one with each social link he initiates and they improve as it is strengthened." He adds passing back and forth in deep thought just as his host did.

"Well at least we get a woman around here for once." Jira said sounding like a creeper.

"Don't I count?" Pax said as she wandered in, "Or the Nekomata for that matter." She said giggling.

"I think he means a fellow persona." Izanagi said, trying to stop Pax from making any more puns.

"They will probably show up in the morning, that's the pattern any way…" Balian says watching as Connors shadow reforms. "Make that three people coming here." He adds as he turns the screen off.

"Hey we were watching that!" The three other beings shout in unison.

"I'm going to sleep see you lot tomorrow." Balian said before leaving the room.

"What's the matter with him?" Jira asked.

"Not a clue." Pax replied before following after him.

**Balian's Room **

"Two more persona, I wonder which sides of him they will be?" I wonder as I stretch out on the bed. After about twenty minutes there is a knock at the door, "Come in!" I shout to them.

"Hey there!" Pax says as she enters, oh that's just great as if I don't have enough problems…, "I just wanted to check on you as you seem concerned." She says sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine it's my mast… Host that I'm worried about… If each and every part of himself and those he sees around him will be turned into personas then I don't think he will like what he reveals." I say sounding melancholy.

"Balian there's no need to worry, if you are his base personality then he will be fine. You are kind, but still can be cruel, intelligent, but don't show off how smart you really are, a great leader, without being overly domineering, and a generally good person." She says blushing slightly as she scratched her cheek. "There is one other thing I need to tell you, as you are the core of Jonathan Wesson I am the core of someone else to and she has taken an interest in him. Well see you tomorrow." She says before bolting out the door, not giving me a chance to ask any questions.

"Should have been called Huracan." I say with a cold laugh. Now I really need to sleep.

**Dining Room Breakfast.**

"So Bali, what is this female persona of your user like?" Jira asked for the twentieth time.

"You ask me that again and I will skin you alive, roll you in salt and then chuck you in the pool!" he replies, "And once again, I. Don't. Know!" adding afterwards, emphasising the last three words.

"Well you don't need to wait much longer!" Pax said as she walked in, smiling but making eye contact with Balian. "They just got here and are manifesting their rooms now." She says before sitting very closely next to Balian.

"A little room please, Pax." He says shifting to have more room, "I can't eat when it is that cramped."

"I can help with that." She says smiling mischievously, before forking one of the pieces of bacon and offering it to him.

"What is going on between you two then?" Izanagi asked whilst Jira was still in shock.

"Hell if I know…" he said getting cut off as the bacon was forced into his mouth. Having no choice he chewed and swallowed it, "Was that really necessary?" He asked her.

"I think so!" Pax said giggling.

"Are we interrupting something?" a feminine voice said from the entrance. As we all turn to look we see a man wearing a black cape, Guy Fawkes mask and a wide rimed hat; a Woman in a pure white kimono wearing a cresent moon shaped mask that covers her face showing only her full lips; the final figure was a hooded man with a quiver attached to his back by a chain.

"Not really but would you mind introducing yourselves." Balian said, causing Pax to pout.

"Certainly, I am bowmen, I am Connor's Persona. I am guessing that you are Jono's original as well?" Bowmen said facing Balian.

"Yeah, and the pleasures mine. And you two are?" he replied.

"As introductions are in order I am happy to oblige: _Voilà!_ In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate."

He continued his monologue "This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin van guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition!"

And concluded it with "The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honour to meet you and you may call me Guy." He said very short of breath. As we all looked a bit shell shocked he repeated "You can call me Guy."

"All right then Guy… And your name miss?" Izanagi said, being the first to recover from Guy's introduction.

"My name is Tsuki-Yomi-Mesu, another facet of the person that he calls master." She says pointing at Balian.

"I know that Guy is his dramatic, as you can guess overly so, side but what part of him are you?" he asks sounding intrigued.

"I don't know you will have to find out for yourself." She says coldly.

As the new group take a table to the side and are served by the Nekomata, the first group eat in silence.

**Library 4 hours later**

"Hey, I need you to show me around this place." Tsuki commanded Balian as soon as she entered the room.

"Get one of the Nekomata to do it, I'm busy reading." He replied turning a page.

"What are you so busy doing that you can't help me?" She questioned before snatching the book of him, "Dante's Divine Comedy, why are you reading this?" She added sounding annoyed.

"It reminds me of you especially this phrase, Abandon all hope ye who enter here." He says sounding equally as annoyed, but as her face reddens he hastily adds "Just joking, I find it interesting."

"Fine, finish your page and show me around this place, then I might forgive you." She said tapping her foot.

"Fine… Where do you want to go then?" He says placing a bookmark and placing the book in his bag.

"Just show me where everything is!" She says sounding annoyed again.

"That will take a while." Balian mutters as they move off.

**Lobby 2 hours later**

"That should be everything." Balian says after showing her all of the rooms he had access to sans his own.

"What about your room?" Tsuki inquired, 'that was the main point…' she thought.

"I value my privacy." He says killing the conversation stone dead. As if timed she vanished, in the manner that they all did when they were summoned, "Looks like I get some peace for a while." He says as he retreats to his room to read in peace.

**After the fight with Chie's shadow: Balian's Room.**

I was once again disturbed by the knocking at my door, "This had best not become their habit." I mutter as I open the door only for Tsuki to charge past me into the room. "Hey what the hell do you think you are doing!?" I shout as she sits on my bed.

"I asked you to show me your room just because I had a battle to take care of doesn't mean I forgot!" She says superciliously.

"Main area." I wave a hand to show the area, "Bathroom." I point to the door inset in the wall opposite me, "Training room." I point to a door on my right, "Exit that you will be using now!" I point directly behind me.

"How rude! You should be happy that an attractive person such as myself would even waste my time talking to you!" She shouts as she slams the door behind her.

"Please for all that's right in the world let her be the most difficult to deal with!" I shout as I flop onto the bed hoping to have an uneventful morning.

.

Author's notes: I think I will stop there and add to this at the end of the next chapter, and all there after, just so we have caught up to getting Yukiko out off the TV world and the introduction of Tomoe and Konohana, we will see from there.

Anyone who reads this from the UK please sign this petition . /petitions/63445 it is to strengthen the laws concerning prison sentencing for cruelty to and deliberate death of animals.


	11. Rude awakening

I don't own the persona series or anything else I reference, I only own my OCs!

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them

Author's Notes: I've run out of food again… The life of a student is not an easy one.

I will refer to Naoto as a **_HE_** until the big reveal, just encase anyone is confused, except if I give Naoto another singular narrative as I did in an earlier chapter.

Lupa is based on one of my Ex's, so is Violet for that matter… I miss one not the other take a guess which one. All of the fashion references I attribute to my mother who insisted on my adding it to my knowledge base from a young age, for what reason she still hasn't told me.

I have decided that I will be getting the chapter that gave me Blockage on Lone wolf out of the way after this then it will go cold until I get blockage on this one.

We are back to the main story line, Enjoy!

.

**Chapter 10: A Rude Awakening.**

(Doctor Alibi: Slash) play quietly

"Ugh… Where the hell am I?" I ask the blurry shapes around me as I wake up, last thing I remember I was in the parking lot of Junes.

"Mr Wesson, you are in the Inaba general hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?" A vaguely familiar voice said.

"I was getting ready to ride home, and felt something that I guess was a gun barrel press against my neck. I truth at first I thought it was Naoto but the angle was wrong and so was the voice." I say and see one of the figures shake its head before turning to face me again.

"Would you recognise the voice if you heard it again?" A gruffer yet still familiar voice said.

"I think I have heard it once before, quite recently too." I say as the figures become clearer, those of Naoto, Yu and Dojima as well as a Nurse, with a face mask on.

"I take it that you can see us clearly now." Naoto said, sounding pissed off.

"Yeah, well I did say that it couldn't have been you right. The main reason why will probably annoy you though…" I said not making eye contact.

Dojima cut in as Naoto started to comment "We want to know why you were there, Shirogane told me that you got some groceries yesterday." He says his voice as steel.

"He was meeting an old friend of mine, Connor, check my phone." I say to him.

"Fine, where do you think you heard the voice before?" Dojima said.

"Inaba… I think… well since I got off the plane in this province anyway…" I say sounding less confident with each passing word.

"We'll let you rest." Dojima says after closing his notebook with a sigh. As they left the room Yu looked at me quizzically.

"I'll be fine, don't keep them waiting." I say to him with a warm smile. As he leaves the nurse starts to prep a machine to keep an eye on my pulse through the night.

"You have to keep this on overnight, if you take this off we will have to find a way that you can't remove." A very familiar female voice emanates from behind nurses face mask. As she removes her it I recognise her at last, she was Lupa.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought that you and Violet couldn't leave the Velvet Room without my help?" I ask her, demanding answers.

"You called one of us here, Violet said I should go." She said sounding nonplussed.

"You do look good in that though, I do prefer you in the Rifleman's greens it fits you better." I say with a smirk.

"I have free access to aesthetic so, I could make so you feel nothing below the belt ever again…" She replies menacingly

"…I'll behave…" I say guarding my crotch.

"Igor told me that: As you intensify your relationships with the social links you have forged those personas will become stronger, with the exception of Balian." She says, slipping into a bad impersonation of Igor part way through that makes him sound way too young.

"Thanks for telling me. In all honesty though, as soon as I'm let out of here I will show you around Inaba, I haven't forgotten the promise." I say to her as she starts to leave.

"You had best remember…" She says before leaving, blushing so much even her ears were turning red.

As the door closed behind her I was greeted with the sound of breaking glass and the Moon card appearing inform of my eyes "You have intensified you relationship with the Moon arcana, and have led you one more step closer to the light." That voice is really getting on my nerves now!

As time resumes, someone knocks on the door "Come in!" I shout to them.

As the door gets slid open it reveals Naoto without his trademarked hat, "Mr Wesson, I have a few more questions if you are up for it?" he asks.

"As long as you don't threaten to numb my crotch for life as the Nurse did I should be fine." I reply laughing a little.

"The first question is now, why did she threaten to do that to you?" He asks looking at me very shrewdly

"We had a one night stand…" I say then add "I said she looked better in her outfit from that day…"

"I see…" Naoto says as he scribbles some things in a note "When I found you unconscious in the parking lot, why did you originally think it was me who administered the drug?"

"You were the first one there when I started to wake up, also the voice of the guy who drugged me was about as familiar as yours." I reply

"What did the voice say?" Naoto says looking me dead in the eyes, looking for any lies.

"Stop helping them or else, which I took to mean death as the guy had a gun to the back of my head." I say shrugging.

"Who do you specifically think the perpetrator is telling you not to help?" Naoto demands after writing down what I had said.

"Either the Kids I am helping get over the recent deaths or the dig site just out of town, depending on what we find there a project scheduled for the site could be cancelled." I say never breaking eye contact with the young PI.

"Who would have motive for either case?" He asked.

"The killer for the first set, if he is living of the fear and confusion he causes, for the second you will have to ask Connor he knows this stuff better than I do, I just dig the finds up and help identify them." I say shrugging before trying to get comfortable in the bed. "I'm going to sleep now Naoto so close the door on your way out." I say before closing my eyes.

**The next morning: Inaba General Hospital.**

"Mr. Wesson I must warn you that we advise you against leaving for the moment, the drug may still be in your system." The doctor told me, for a small town Japanese hospital his English is spot on.

"I'll be fine. Where did they put my Motorbike and is all my kit still on it?" I ask him as I start to stand.

"I will ask the staff." The doctor says as he leaves the room.

"Mr Wesson, I am going to need you to stay here until your safety is assured." A slimy voice says from the entrance.

"Hello, Christopher I had hoped that you had died by now, but unfortunately the Foreign office doesn't send you anywhere dangerous enough." I say with ice hanging of my every syllable.

"Now, now there is no need for that. Just stay here until we have assured your safety." He says placing a hand on my shoulder which I promptly slap away.

"I have two jobs to do here. Neither of them place me under your preview, so in the immortal words of Kryten 'Swivel on it punk!'!" I say as I flip him the bird and storm out.

"Such a rude man, I don't see why they think he is such an able asset." Christopher says before sighing.

"Where is my Motorbike being kept?" I ask the receptionist who points me in the right direction, "Thanks."

After getting myself sorted to get on my bike, I start it and head straight back to my house.

**My home **

"Glad that I don't have to deal with that fucking slime ball anymore." I mutter as I strip out of my bike gear.

"Who's that then?" a feminine voice calls from the lounge before popping her head round the corner. "Not expecting company I see." She giggles as I hurriedly pull my pants back up.

"Lupa! What the hell are you doing here?" I shout, I really need to fit an alarm to this place.

(Pretty girls: Quireboys)

"Your promise remember!" She shouts back popping her head back round the corner as I advance down the corridor in just jeans and bike boots.

"New rule, if any member of the Velvet room wants to come into my house advance warning is appreciated, if not required." I say as I flump onto the sofa.

"Um… aren't we headed out?" Lupa asked sounding confused.

"I just got back…"

"So get changed and then we can go out." Lupa says before trying to tip me off the sofa, which was too heavy for her.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" I ask her.

"No! Today or next week, I can only materialise in this world on Tuesdays!" Lupa near enough screams at me.

A loud and persistent knock is then heard at the door, "Now you have done it that is probably Dojima." I say with a sigh. As I open the door, after putting my jacket on, I say "Look Dojima I can explain."

"You had better have, who was that screaming at you?" He says sounding concerned.

"That would be Lupa… my girlfriend…" I said, hoping that the experienced detective couldn't tell I was lying.

"Jono who is it at the door?" Lupa asked ducking under my arm, as she was in her rifleman's greens this as a little awkward for myself and Dojime.

"Dojima, this is Lupa. Lupa, Dojima." I say to her trying to gently push her back into the house.

"So Jono, are we going out or not?" She says not getting the hint.

"Just a minute love, I will just get changed…" I say as she happily bounds back into the house.

"Good luck, you look like you will need it." Dojima says squeezing my shoulder, before returning to his own house.

I sigh and head upstairs to change, if I'm going to show an attractive woman around town may as well dress the part. "Jono Hurry up!" Lupa shouts before barging into my bedroom as I was pulling my dark jeans on.

"You are timing this aren't you?" I ask her as I put a black t shirt on.

"Not really." She says, as I slip my leather jacket on.

"Let's go then." I say as I put my bike boots back on.

"So where are we actually going?" She asks making me miss the last few steps, landing on my ass. "Are you ok?"

"Just fine… We are going to get you a leather jacket remember…" I say as I walk to the door, locking it behind us.

**Junes Clothing Department**

"Jono Sensei what are you doing here?" Yosuke askes as I wait outside the changing room.

"Waiting for Lupa to get changed." I tell him pointing a thumb behind me.

"Sensei does that mean that you have a girl friend?" Yosuke said with a cheeky grin.

(Roses and Rings: Quireboys)

"I guess you could say that…" I say trailing off as she opens the changing room's curtain, "Whoa..." was all I could say as she stood there in a sleeveless black dress that ended just below her knees.

"What do you think?" She said as she put the leather jacket on.

"I can in all honesty say that you are the most beautiful visage that I have ever seen." I say with my mouth slightly gaping.

"There is no such thing as fairness in this world…" Yosuke said from behind me as he wanders off.

"Well got more than we came in for, but it's always that way when you go shopping isn't it." I say as Lupa retreats to change back into her Rifleman's greens.

"Just have to buy them now right?" She says as she drapes the dress over the railing.

"Yeah how much does it all come to?" I reply as I put the dress on the hanger, I tend to get a bit OCD sometimes.

"¥12,599.08, what's that in English?" Lupa said quizzically.

"£70… I think, even if it's a little more we should be OK… correction I should be OK." I say with a sigh.

"Let's go pay then." She says as she leaves the changing room, giving a little twirl, "So how do I look? Or did you prefer it when you could ogle my legs?" She says with a sadistic grin.

"I can ogle you just fine in what you're wearing. Anyway what happened to the cold Lupa that I first met?" I say with a cheerful grin as hers slips.

"She warmed up to you… don't get any funny ideas though…" She says blushing slightly.

"I have a few ideas, but I wouldn't say that they are funny… more on the dirty side." I say before she slaps me over the back of the head. "May have deserved that… let's just pay and get Igor to make these Room proof." I add before heading for the till.

As we move off the sound of glass resounds again and the same line was repeated as was yesterday, except the wave of warmth that hit me last time was actually palpable.

"Jono whats the hold up?" Lupa asked as I had stopped, I just shaked my head and hurried after her.

**Velvet Room.**

"£20." Igor stated with finality

"£15!" I reply likewise.

"£20 or no deal." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Fine, £20 but you answer some questions as well." I say before offering a hand for him to shake.

"We have a deal." Igor says before shaking it.

"Really boys all this trouble just so that the clothes wouldn't rot in here?" Violet said sounding exasperated, before changing back to her cutesy tone to say "Lupa you must be happy, having Jon… our guest…" she says correcting herself after a pointed gaze from Igor, "Taking you out. You got so annoyed when he broke the first agreed on time." She ends with a giggle.

"W-w-why would you say that!" Lupa denies a little too firmly, especially after her stammer.

As the two girls continue their argument I ask Igor "How long at one time can Lupa be outside of the Velvet room?"

"A few days at best, a few hours at worst… If she starts to fade bring her back to the Velvet room immediately." He answers sounding serious for once.

"Next question, who is Philemon?" when I asked this the room became very tense.

"That is a question I can't answer."

"Fine instead answer this, why was I chosen as Yu's guide? There had to be better choices, Dojima just to name one." I ask and the tension in the room reaches an even higher level, so much so that the two girls stopped arguing due to the pressure of it.

"You were the best choice. That is all I know. What is your last question?" Igor replied coldly tapping his finger on the table for each sentence, even the windows seemed to freeze for a second there.

"Should I tell Yu who the Killer is when I find out?" I ask him and the tension broke.

"No. He must reach his own answer, only if it is wrong may you interfere. The killer will try to twist Yu's perception at every turn so stay ever vigilant. Time grows short, so we will have to stop here." He says before waving his hand that was holding £20 pounds, the bugger had pickpocketed me.

**My house: night time**

"Long day…" I mutter as I flump onto the sofa, only to be disturbed by a knock at the door "What now…" I mutter as I look through the peep hole.

"Mr Wesson this is the Inaba police open the door." Adachi said holding his badge up to the peephole.

"You got a warrant?" I ask as I open the door, when he tries to barge in I place a hand on his chest to prevent him moving forward. "Do you have a warrant?" I repeat.

"No." He says flatly.

"Then you can't move past the doorway." I reply in kind.

"Do I have to arrest you for interfering with a police investigation?" He asked with a smirk thinking he had won.

"Do I have to place you under citizen's arrest due to: abuse of power, breaking and entering and assault of a British citizen?" As I listed the offences that he would enact he stopped trying to push his way in.

"I am an Officer of the Law, you should follow my orders!" He shouted causing Dojima to come running out of his house.

"What the hell is going on here Adachi?" Dojima shouted before noticing I was there and turning to face me "Should you be out of the hospital yet Wesson? The doctors said, in the report we received, that the drugs would take a few days to completely clear your system." He asked me sounding concerned.

"I would be much better if your junior here wasn't trying to break into by house." I said looking at Adachi as if he was some sort of bug.

"I was doing nothing of the kind! Dojima sent me here as a protective detail!" He says getting angry.

"Don't either want it or need it, leave." I say looking at him as I would something unpleasant that I had just accidently stepped in.

"Wesson, we were ordered to provide you with a protection detail, he is all we could spare." Dojima says, after he placed a hand on my shoulder probably in a calming gesture. "He said he was your boss, Christopher I believe his name was." He adds as an explanation.

"Tell him the next time you see him I don't work for him, I have nothing to do with that slime ball's work and I can take care of myself." I say before marching into my house and locking them both out.

"Well Adachi that could have gone better…" Dojima said before going back home.

"How dare that fucking prick look at me like that…" Adachi muttered to himself as his face warped in complete hatred and distain. "I should find a way to get even… maybe something to do with that girl he was wandering around with…" Adachi muttered as he started to walk towards his car to watch out for the person that had assaulted Wesson, he wished he had done it himself maybe after placing evidence blaming him for Adachi's own crimes. "He has only been here for a week how many enemies could he possibly have made." Adachi muses as he starts a long a boring shift of watching the teacher's house.

**Back inside the house.**

"Connor, your boss seems to believe he can give me orders." I tell him down the phone.

"Oh hell… Look this has nothing to do with me! Just tell him to fuck off like you usually do." Connor said sounding annoyed.

"I did a hell of a lot more than that, he has left me with a security detail… well Adachi but still I have the police watching me now." I say with a sigh.

"Look I will tell him that all is clear and in a few days they should leave you alone. He only has the Brevet rank of Colonel so it should be easy to go over his head." Connor said in a calming voice.

"Thanks, I just hate the feeling of being watched." I said as I ended the call. "I need a drink..." I mutter to myself as I head into the kitchen.

.

**Persona Inn: going back to just straight first person it is so much easier, unless this counts as third still, whatever.  
**

(Back in Baroqu, Back in black) play queitly

As the morning trundled past it was reasonably uneventful other than Jira trying to cop a feel of Tsuki ass and getting electrocuted.

As lunch was being served Pax bounded in to the room and stood in front of us all, coughing to get our attention, "The new arrival is here!" She says sounding even more excited than normal. "Come on in then girl!" She shouts before flopping into the seat next to me earning me a glare from Tsuki, since the increase in Personas from Master I had started to eat with his other Personas instead of with Izanagi.

As the feminine figure entered the room two main eccentricities became clear: one she had a helmet that looked like a dorsal fin on; the other being her double ended naginata. "Hello you can call me Tomoe!" She said lifting the helmet off to reveal a cute face, albeit with a slight tomboyish quality to it.

"Welcome." Izanagi said, waiting for her to join his table before eating again.

"Hey ya!" Jira said, before starting to pig out again.

"Welcome to the mad house." I said before I started eating.

"Hello." Tsuki says before trying to feed me something, I would have to guess that she cooked herself as it was the only one on the platter.

"Salutations, I am Guy, the …" before he could continue I threw a scrunched up napkin at his face.

"Remember a simple intro only!" I warn him in a near growl.

"Fine…" He said sitting back down.

"And I'm Pax, your part of Izanagi's entourage I take it?" Pax said grabbing a crumb from my beard.

"I am Chie's Persona, I do remember there being an Izanagi in the fight though." Tomoe said sounding confused.

I decide to clear it up before Pax can answer "If you are a Persona of anyone other than, our host, Jonathan Wesson then you are part of Izanagi's entourage, conversely if you are one if his Personas you are part of mine. You can call me Balian, the possessive women to my left is Tsuki, and you have already been introduced to Pax, who runs this place, and Guy, our resident dramatic character." Bowmen taps me on the shoulder to remind me he was also there "Oh yes, also we have Bowmen he is Connors Persona and a friend of mine." I conclude before attempting to return to the food.

"Thanks…" She says sounding a little overwhelmed.

"I will show you around after you form your room." Izanagi said as I was being reprimanded by Tsuki.

**Afternoon**

"Tsuki, I will tell you for the last time, I am not going to share a room with you." I tell her for the tenth time as we enter the lobby only to hear a pained squeal. "What the hell was that?" I shout as I run in the direction of the noise.

Crumpled on the floor grasping the area that his nabs should be was Jira, with Tomoe standing behind Izanagi who seemed to be face palming. "Don't you ever dare do that again or you will get more of the same!" Tomoe screeches from her position behind Izanagi.

"Mind if I ask what happened?" I ask her, massaging the bridge of my nose.

"He touched my ass." She said icily, before adding "So I taught him a lesson."

"You never learn do you Jira?" I ask him as I lift his head of the floor by one of his frog ears. "You pulled the same shit with Tsuki, at least she only zapped you a little."

"It was an accident, and I think my Host felt this as well…" he whined

"And my ass is made of gold." I say to him jokingly not having heard the second bit.

"How much?" Tsuki said as she rounded the corner.

"That was meant as a joke." I said whilst face palming. Before an argument erupted between the two of us

"Is it always like this with those two?" Tomoe asked Izanagi.

"Usually they are a little flirtier with each other." He says with a shrug.

**Dinner**

As Jira was currently banished from the Izanagi group he was sat with us, "She just comes here and steals my partner away how is that fair?" He whines to me, not that I was actually listening.

"Not my problem." Was my only reply to him before I turned back to Tsuki and asked her "Are you sure you are alright with him eating with us?"

"I'll be fine, if he tries something again I will just tell Tomoe or you can deal with him." She said as she stroked my cheek.

"Balian I will listen to him you just eat…" Bowmen said as he rounds the table to talk to Jira.

"Anyway Tsuki… what was that… morsel that you fed me this morning?" I ask her trying to be as delicate as possible, she clearly had not gained our masters culinary skills.

"Did you like it I could make something for you again if you want?" She said her entire face lighting up with joy.

"I wouldn't want to take up all your time, how about I make you something next time?" I say trying as hard as I could to get out of eating anything else she cooked at least for a while.

"Okay, but only for me…" She said blushing, she had started to take her mask off at meal times and when we were alone.

"But I wanted to taste his cooking as well." Pax said nearly flattening me as she rested on my back.

"No!" Tsuki said flatly.

"Your no fun Tsuki, you need to learn how to share!" Pax said pouting.

"Can you to not fight with me literally in the middle!" I say as I start to eat again, before promptly being summoned along with all of Izanagi's group and Bowmen.

"Now we can get back to fighting." Tsuki said cracking her knuckles.

"This doesn't bode well." Guy said as he ran from the room.

.

Author's Note: Hello all I'm feeling good about getting this Chapter out the Lone wolf one will take another week or so, as I can't find the motivation to write it.

Also I am hyped about the new Fire emblem game trailer! Who will the customisable be? I am still looking forward to P5 though!

To round things off I may or may not post a new chapter next week, things are getting a bit hectic around here and I am heading back home for Easter next weekend, Uni life is not an easy one.

Cya soon JDS.


End file.
